Hanabi
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Je veux m'amuser et je veux ma revanche. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coup ? Sasuke Uchiwa, élève rancunier et vaniteux à en crever, décide de jouer avec l'usuratonkashi à qui il doit donner quelques cours de rattrapage. Rapidement, le jeu va prendre une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. UA, school-fic, YAOI HxH, ficsong, three-shot
1. Prologue

Ohayo mina-san !

Ceci est la première fanfic sur le fandom Naruto que je publie. Je compte en faire un Three-shot (en comptant le prologue). Les deux chapitres qui suivront seront mis en page selon deux chansons de Tryo.

C'est UA et une school-fic. Et je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est une ficsong... à vous de juger ;)

Sinan, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si ça vous a plut ! Je débute juste et j'aimerai m'améliorer, alors surtout: pas de pitié dans les commentaires! J'espère qu'il n'y a plus de fautes ! Je fais de mon mieux à ce niveau là, généralement je suis pas trop une machine à faute, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer s'il y a une faute (nan ce n'est pas une tactique pour avoir plus de reviews *air innocent*)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

Kakashi se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Entre ses doigts, il observa de son unique œil les deux garçons devant lui. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Le premier était assis sur le lit. Son dos prenait appuie sur le mur derrière lui, lui donnant une posture courbée. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus foudroyaient l'autre garçon de la pièce. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses bras étaient eux aussi croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais contrairement au garçon avachi, il se tenait droit, les pieds bien posés au sol. Une jeune fille était agenouillée à son côté. Ses sourcils, aussi roses que ses cheveux, étaient froncés. De ses mains expertes, elle désinfectait une plaie sur la joue du jeune brun sur la chaise. Elle s'exaspérait à haute voix après les deux garçons, leur faisant toute sorte de reproches. Cependant, aucun des deux ne l'écoutaient. Quand elle eut finit de soigner la joue et déposa un pansement sur la blessure, le brun repoussa ses attentions d'un revers de main agacé. La jeune fille eu momentanément l'air accablé. Le regard haineux du blondinet avachi à l'autre bout de la salle rencontra les orbes sombres de l'autre garçon. L'air sembla s'électrifier alors qu'ils se tuaient des yeux. Le pion poussa de nouveau un soupir puis les interpella d'une voix sèche:

- Uzumaki ! Uchiwa !

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent une dernière décharge avant de porter leur regard sur le surveillant aux cheveux gris. Son expression hésitait entre l'exaspération et l'agacement.

- Merci, Sakura. Tu peux disposer, demanda-t-il poliment à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci adressa un regard en coin à l'Uchiwa avant d'obtempérer. Une fois qu'elle eu quitté la pièce, Kakashi ordonna aux deux garçons de se lever et d'approcher. Ils s'exécutèrent en s'ignorant royalement. L'œil du surveillant les scruta plus en détail. Naruto Uzumaki était un garçon de grande taille dont les cheveux blonds étaient constamment en bataille. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère. L'une de ses oreilles était percé par un petit piercing, près duquel un peu de sang séchait. Sur sa joue droite, un pansement déposé par les soins de Sakura cachait une blessure. Il essuya du pouce une goutte de sang qui perlait à son nez, puis laissa sa main écorché retomber le long de son corps. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate, uniforme de l'établissement. Sa veste bleu marine était à moitié ouverte et plissée, lui donnant un air débraillé malgré le fier insigne de l'établissement sur le poitrail à gauche.

À côté de lui, Uchiwa Sasuke. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout aussi en bataille que ceux de son camarade. Ses yeux sombres fixaient Kakachi d'un air un peu agacé mais déterminé. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Sa chemise blanche était sorti de son bas. Sa cravate, quant à elle, était un peu défaite, le nœud descendant bien trop bas. Son col était mal mis. Les manches de son veston noir étaient retroussés, laissant voir la peau blanche de ses bras. Cet accoutrement débraillé lui donnait un air « cool » de mauvais garçon, renforcé par le pansement sur sa joue gauche, l'égratignure de l'autre côté du visage et enfin par le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche, que Sakura n'avait pu nettoyer tout à l'heure. Tout les deux attendaient la sentence.

- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles tout les deux, soupira Kakashi le nez dans son chèche sombre. C'est la troisième fois. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous. Vous renouvelez ça trop souvent et les punitions ne vous retiennent pas. Je vais vous amenez directement au bureau de la directrice.

Les deux lycéens ne bronchèrent pas. Ils suivirent le surveillant, non sans s'accorder un regard lourd au passage. L'adulte avait tout d'abord envisagé d'emmener les élèves au bureau du CPE, comme les fois précédentes. Mais le CPE en question n'était autre que Fugaku Uchiwa, père de Sasuke. Non qu'il laisse passer les écarts de conduite de son fils, loin de là, mais une figure neutre pour les deux ennemis serait peut-être plus à même de régler la situation. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Kakashi toqua puis entra comme une voix lui en donnait l'autorisation, les deux garçons à sa suite. La directrice était assise à son bureau, bien droite. Ses bras repliés faisaient ressortir son immense poitrine que son décolleté peinait à cacher. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenu en deux couettes basses et tombaient sur ses épaules. Malgré ses sourcils froncés et son air sérieux, toute sa tentative de paraître alerte et fraîche était démentie par la trace sur sa joue, telle la trace que laisse l'oreiller sur la joue des dormeurs. Même si ce détail amusa le surveillant, il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi ? Interrogea la femme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Uzumaki et Uchiwa ont encore fait des leurs, Tsunade-sama. Je vous les amène cette fois, expliqua-t-il brièvement après lui avoir rendu son petit salut.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent. Naruto regardait la directrice dans les yeux, tout comme Sasuke. Le premier avait une lueur farouche dans le regard alors que le second semblait légèrement hautain mais définitivement très stoïque. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Décidément ces deux-là n'en faisait qu'à leur tête.

- Je vous remercie Kakashi-san. Reprenez votre travail, je m'occupe de ces deux-là.

L'homme s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Les doigts de Tsunade s'entremêlèrent, ses coudes vinrent trouver la table et son menton s'appuya sur ses mains. Elle détailla longuement les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient détourné le regard attendant qu'elle parle. Ils se lançaient de temps à autre des coup d'œil hargneux pour l'un et méprisants pour l'autre. La directrice poussa un discret soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

* * *

J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop cliché ^^' les school-fic ont tendance à se ressembler. J'espère arriver à faire plus original ^^

En attendant, si ça vous a plut, si vous voulez connaître la suite, si un texte yaoiste sur une chanson de Tryo vous tente, ou pour d'autres raisons mystérieuses, laissez une petite review ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Ohayo tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 1 de Hanabi !

Mereci à Eminecko-chan pour sa review, ainsi qu'a la suggestion de Guest, j'irai faire un tour sur la fic d'haman0-chan. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette pitite fic et à ceux qui l'ont rajoutés en favoris ^^

Bon passons, à la fiction:

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire de tous les personnages dont je me sers dans cette fanfic

Couples: Sasunarusasu, et un très léger Itachi x Yahiko, mais vraiment très léger

NDA: le rating M est _**justifié**_ ! Ce texte comprend du yaoi donc des relations entre hommes ! Notez aussi la présence d'un lime et d'un lemon ! Je me contente de prévenir pour palier à toute remarque agressive ou homophobe

Voili Voilou

Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est bien long, mais je tenais vraiment à faire évoluer la relation de nos deux protagonistes préférés en fonction de la musique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Serre-moi

Je m'emmerde.

Appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, je jette un vague regard dans la cour vide de mon école. C'est normal, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus personne hormis quelques hauts dirigeants, tel que le CPE, la directrice et son adjointe, ainsi que les agents d'entretien. Il fait beau. Le soleil est présent, sans être suffoquant. Un air un peu frais soulève les rideaux de notre classe. C'est le temps idéal pour sortir, surtout avec les vacances d'été qui approchent. Mais moi je suis coincé ici. Et avec un idiot en plus.

Il est assis à une table devant moi. Sur le bureau: cahier, agenda, trousse, stylos, règle, calculatrice et tout un tas d'autres outils, sont déposés pêle-mêle. Un livre de mathématique écrase le foutoir qu'il surplombe. Près de lui, un cahier au page encore vierge est ouvert. Dans sa main droite, l'abrutit fini tient un stylo dont il appuie le bout sur un coin du cahier, faisant entrer et sortir la mine avec un petit clic agaçant. Ses yeux bleus lisent l'énoncé du problème. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, il n'est pas vraiment concentré. En tout cas, il ne peut pas l'être. Je le sais car ses épis blonds en bataille ne tombent pas sur ses yeux parce qu'un casque de musique, plaqué sur son crâne, les retient. Une vague mélodie s'en échappe.

D'habitude, il n'apporte pas son casque. Cela va faire maintenant trois mois que je suis obligé de lui donner des cours particuliers. Suite à notre dernière bagarre vraiment agressive en date, la directrice avait convoqué nos parents. Après l'entretien, mon père m'avait fermement réprimander sous l'œil amusé de mon enfoiré de frère. La sentence était tombé. Jusqu'au vacances d'été, j'allais devoir aider cet abrutit d'Uzumaki dans ses études. Les miennes étaient brillantes, comme tout ce que j'entreprenais, mais les siennes pathétiques et au plus bas. Afin de nous permettre de calmer les tensions, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de nous enfermer ensemble dans une même pièce. Parfois je me demande si les adultes ne sont pas cons.

Mais mon père m'a resserré les boulons. Si je fais un seul faux pas, je sais que je suis cuit. Il ne faut plus que je me bagarre avec l'autre _dobe_ sous peine de voir ma vie massacrée par les bons soins de mon père. Je suis sûr que mon sadique de frère se ferait un plaisir de l'assister. Aussi, ai-je tout de suite calmé les envies meurtrières de mon nouvel élève. Ne répondant plus à ses provocations (je dus, pour cela, user de tout mon contrôle Uchiwesque), il finit par se calmer. Mais malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher quelques commentaires ironiques quand à son travail. Alors, aujourd'hui, il a choisi de fuir mes remarques acerbes en s'enfermant dans la musique. Il a commencé à écrire sur son cahier.

J'ai juré de me venger. Parole d'Uchiwa, je vais le faire souffrir. Car si la fierté et le stoïcisme sont des traits communs à tout les membres de notre famille, le sadisme et la manipulation semblent être communs à mon frère et moi. À moins que cet enfoiré d'Itachi ne met perverti ? Est-ce que le sadisme déteint au lavage ? Je laisse là mes suppositions, car de toute façon, j'ai une petite idée pour ma vengeance. Mes yeux parcourent les lignes qu'il a écrite de son écriture en patte de mouche. Je soupire. Mais quel bon à rien ! Je sais qu'il a mis la musique suffisamment forte pour l'empêcher de m'entendre. Mon côté emmerdeur se met soudain à faire des siennes. Je tire l'un de ses écouteurs et le relâche sur son oreille. Il pousse un petit grognement et me tue du regard. Ses yeux sont bleus. Très bleus. Je me fait la réflexion qu'ils me rappellent le ciel de ce début d'été. Certes, certes, je vous l'accorde, parfaitement cliché. Il abaisse son casque et me demande en grognant:

- Quoi ?

Je retiens un sourire moqueur. Il grogne souvent quand il s'adresse à moi. Je ne répond pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le temps de le reluquer ouvertement. Car malgré qu'il soit un idiot, son corps n'est pas déplaisant. Il fait à peu près ma taille (_Sasuke n'avouerait jamais que Naruto est légèrement plus grand que lui)_. Il est plutôt bien fourni au niveau de la plastique -mais moins que moi bien sûr. Pas spécialement musclé, mais une allure sportive. Il a des épaules large. J'ai appris qu'il avait intégré le club de basket et qu'il allait souvent à la piscine le week-end. Sa peau a pris une teinte halée, suite au soleil de presque été qui se pointe souvent. Sa peau bronze bien plus facilement que la mienne, toujours blanche. Mais ça me donne un style. La blondeur de ses cheveux ressort grâce aux soleil. Voyant mon regard s'attarder sur ses courbes, il détourne le regard et rougit un peu. Il marmonne un nouveau « quoi ?! » plus excédé entre ses doigts entrelacés. Je sais qu'il est bisexuel. Ou en tout cas, même s'il le cache, les garçons l'intéressent. Et sans vouloir me vanter... si, en fait, en me vantant totalement, j'ai un corps de rêve. Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé lorsque je m'aperçois de son rougissement.

- Tu as tout faux, lui expliquai-je d'un ton détaché.

Ses yeux se tournent de nouveaux vers moi, ses sourcils froncés. Comme je suis assis un peu plus haut que lui, je dois baisser les yeux pour le regarder. Je me sens... comment dire ? … puissant, dominant. Ouai, ça doit être un truc comme ça.

- Tout ce que tu as écrit jusque là est faux, détaillai-je en regardant son cahier.

Il tourne ses yeux vers la feuille. En se relisant, il se mordille sa lèvre inférieur. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Enfin, pas mignon dans le style « comme-il-est-chou-ce-tout-petit-et-si-mignon-chato n-! » ou encore « sa-bouille-d'ange-est-absolument-A-DO-RÂBLE-! ». Non. Plutôt dans le style, ça me hérisse le poil. Oui, parce que même si je ne l'assume pas publiquement, je suis gay. À 100%. Séropositif. Atteint et à jamais. Seulement, si mon père l'apprenait, je crois que mon nom serait rayé de la carte. Dés-héritage, honte, etc, etc... Bref, tout le bazar que mon coming-out pourrait faire. En attendant, je crois qu'aucune maladie ne m'a jamais autant amusé. Parce que je ne me prive pas pour me faire des expériences.

Même si j'attire énormément de filles -je suis beau, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Et charismatique en plus !-, je sais parfaitement comment appâter les garçons. Et je sens que le cas « Uzumaki » risque d'être particulièrement amusant. Je descend de ma fenêtre en soupirant. D'un doigt je désigne les lignes écrites plus tôt.

- Tu te trompes sans arrêt à ce niveau là, lui indiquai-je en désignant une ligne de son calcul. Il faut que tu inverses les signes.

Il attrape une feuille de brouillon et tente de nouveau de faire l'exercice. Oui. Je le trouve plutôt mignon quand il travaille avec cet air sérieux. Je tapote son casque et lui lance:

- Si tu veux travailler correctement, il faut que tu arrêtes d'écouter de la musique.

- Alors arrête de critiquer sans cesse mon boulot !

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es un abrutit fini, Uzumaki, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Je sais combien ce sourire à le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se lève soudainement de sa chaise. Son regard est hargneux. Il me lance des éclairs. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses poings serrés témoignent de sa retenu.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Uchiwa, me crache-t-il à la figure.

C'est dingue comme il s'énerve vite ! Il est proche de moi. Suffisamment proche pour que je sente son souffle sur mes joues. Un sourire hautain et goguenard se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je place mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et colle nos deux corps. Il a un petit « Hé ! » de surprise. Nos visages sont encore plus proches. Je me penche et souffle dans son oreille:

- Sinon quoi ?

Il est tétanisé. Je crois qu'il a beugué. Avec un petit soupir mais un sourire en coin, je l'éloigne de moi. Il se rassit à sa place en me tuant des yeux. Ses joues sont cramoisies. Au moins je lui ai cloué le bec.

- Arrêtes de faire le crétin et explique moi, m'ordonne-t-il en grommelant.

Je ricane un peu mais me penche et lui explique encore une fois les points qu'il n'a pas compris. Il s'est de nouveau concentré sur sa leçon, le petit incident de tout à l'heure bien vite oublié. C'est exactement ce que je veux. Le prendre par surprise, au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Qu'il se mette à guetter chacun de mes mouvements. Je veux le rendre nerveux. Il mordille le bout de son stylo, concentré sur son problème. Je me penche vers lui:

- Naruto ?

Je sais que ça va le faire réagir. D'habitude je l'appelle, Uzumaki, usuratonkashi ou encore dobe. Comme je le pensais, il arrête de mâchonner son crayon et tourne son visage vers moi. Mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes.

« _Embrasse-moi dessus bord_ »

Je ne cherche pas à le brusquer. Mon baiser est plutôt doux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. À nouveau, il beugue. Cependant, comme mes lèvres glisse un peu sur les siennes, je le sens frissonner. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes. Je sais qu'il va reprendre ses esprits et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour rester aussi proche de lui. À peine me séparai-je de lui, qu'une lueur de colère allume son regard. Un sourire en coin se peint sur mes lèvres. Qu'importe la situation, je reste narquois et hautain. C'est ma signature. Il se lève en renversant sa chaise. Il attrape ma chemise et me plaque contre un pan de mur proche de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sas'ke ? Grogne-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

Tiens ? Lui aussi se met à m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Je m'amuse, lui expliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ses poings tremble. Je sais à quel point il a envie de me frapper. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Nous nous tuons des yeux pendant quelques instants. Il finit par me lâcher en marmonnant un « Va te faire foutre, enfoiré. ». Mais je ne le laisse pas s'échapper aussi facilement. Je saisis sa main et le tire vers moi. Son corps heurte le mien. Je le tiens de manière à l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- ça ne m'amuse pas, Sas'ke, grogne-t-il.

- Tu sais faire autre chose que grogner ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

Il tremble d'énervement entre mes bras.

- Ça va calme toi, dis-je en ricanant.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Lâche moi Sas'ke !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Interrogeai-je ma victime en caressant sa joue.

L'autre hésite entre la gêne et la rage.

- Arrêtes ton manège. Il ne m'affecte pas. Je ne suis pas gay ! Lâche moi, ordonne-t-il fermement.

- Non en effet tu n'es pas gay, acquiesçai-je. Je dirai que tu es bi.

Il me regarde avec des yeux surpris.

- Eh bien, je sais que tu es déjà sorti avec des filles. D'ailleurs, Hinata Hyûga te court après. Mais vois-tu, je me suis rendu compte que l'autre bord t'intéressait aussi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa mâchoire se contracte.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Et nous le savons tous les deux.

Il ne réponds rien.

- Vois-tu, continuai-je, être le fils du CPE à ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. L'autre jour, j'avais oublié un truc important en classe. Mon père restant plus longtemps au lycée, il m'a laissé aller récupérer mes affaires. La fenêtre de la classe (je désigne du menton la vitre ouverte contre laquelle je m'appuyais précédemment) était ouverte. Je me suis empressé d'aller la fermer. Comme tu le sais, cette vitre est à côté de ta place. J'ai, par mégarde, heurté ton bureau qui s'est écroulé. J'ai dû remettre toutes tes affaires dedans. Le contenu d'une boîte s'était éparpillé par terre. C'était des photos surtout. Mais il y avait aussi un tee-shirt, des mots et un tas d'autre trucs. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais amoureux, Naruto.

Le blondinet pâli. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la consternation.

- Et d'un garçon. Kiba Inuzuka est cependant ton meilleur ami. Et il est parfaitement hétéro. Depuis qu'il ne sort plus avec Ino, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des vues sur Hinata. Quelle ironie ! Vous formez un triangle amoureux sans solution, ricanai-je. Mais ce serrait vraiment dommage que ton ami apprenne ton attirance, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto a fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Ses joues sont rouges. Il relève la tête vers moi en une expression fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sas'ke ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Je veux m'amuser, répliquai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Soit simplement à ma disposition. Je saurai te faire comprendre lorsque j'ai envie que tu te manifeste.

Nos regards sont, pendant encore quelques instants, plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je sens sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Je le relâche. Il reste debout un peu écarté de moi, le regard au sol. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Je ramasse mon sac.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je me place de nouveau devant lui. Je remonte son menton vers moi.

- Passe un bon week-end, Na-ru-to.

Mes mots font vibrer ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel sont douloureux.

« _Viens mon ange retracer le ciel_ »

Sans me presser, je sors de la salle. Alors que je suis dans le couloir, j'entends un cri de rage. Un immense sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire sadique. Tout cela promet d'être intéressant. Jouer avec lui va grandement m'amuser.

« _J'irai crucifier ton corps_ »

####

Ce week-end m'a presque parut long. Faire souffrir ma victime préférée m'a presque manqué. Après les cours, je l'ai vu rechigner à me rejoindre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a qu'une envie: s'échapper. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ces cours sont notre dernière chance pour être gracié auprès de notre famille et de l'établissement. Aussi, m'a-t-il suivi en s'écartant largement de moi. Je lui ai fait cours, comme d'habitude. Malgré que ce soit un crétin fini, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il s'améliorait. Un peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que j'ai été sage durant notre séance de rattrapage pour débile mental, je ne suis pas resté les bras croisés. De-ci, de-là, ma main frôlait la sienne ou mon souffle se répandait dans son cou. À chacune de mes interventions de ce type, il frissonne ou retire vivement sa main. J'ai réussi à le rendre neveux. Notre séance est presque terminée. Ses yeux revienne souvent vers l'horloge. Et ça m'agace.

- Tu maîtrises bien le sujet maintenant, le félicitai-je plus ou moins sur un ton neutre.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un sourire tournant la tête vers moi.

- Vraiment. Je pense qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses, répondis-je en me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Je tourne sa chaise vers moi. Il me regarde avec appréhension, les sourcils froncés. Je m'assois sur ses cuisses alors qu'il écarquille les yeux. J'attrape ses épaules et les masse un peu.

- Il faut que tu te détendes, murmurai-je. Tu es beaucoup trop tendu.

Il déglutit. Mes lèvres se posent dans son cou. Ma bouche y dépose des baisers papillons.

- Détend-toi, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Lorsque ma langue commence à en tracer les contours, il frissonne. Je mordille un peu le lobe de cette oreille et lui répète:

- Détend-toi.

Je ne suis pas là pour le violer. Je veux m'amuser. Mais ce n'est pas drôle si je joue tout seul. Je veux le faire gémir. Seulement, pour ça, il faut qu'il accepte mes attentions, ma présence. Je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas ça avec envie. Pas parce que je ne lui plaît pas. C'est un homme et si je l'aguiche bien, il n'y aura pas de problème. Le vrai problème c'est que je suis aussi un homme. Et qu'il n'assume absolument pas son côté homosexuel. Je m'applique à le détendre en restant doux. Je lui murmure de se détendre à l'oreille. Petit à petit, sa tension diminue.

- Tout va bien, murmurai-je.

Je veux le décoincer. Le changer. L'obliger à accepter cette part de lui. Oui, je suis presque un justicier. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre, en tant que gay, de laisser un beau spécimen comme lui aux mains des femmes uniquement. Seul ses hésitations le retiennent. Je vais me faire une joie de les briser.

« _Pourrai-je dé-punaiser tes ailes ?_ »

Vu la légère chaleur de la pièce, il n'a pas gardé sa veste. Je dessers lentement le nœud de sa cravate tout en continuant mes caresses sur son cou. Je sais que ça ne le laisse pas indifférent. Les frissons de son corps me le prouvent. Ainsi que les poils de sa nuque hérissés. Je déboutonne sa chemise. Doucement mais sûrement. Il se laisse docilement faire. Même s'il n'est plus aussi tendu qu'au début, je sens qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Mes mains se glisse entre les pans de la chemise. Le bout de mes doigts effleure son torse.

Il se mordille la lèvre. Cette action tourne mon attention vers elles. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Et je ne me prive pas. Je suis tout d'abord doux. Comme lors de notre premier baiser, je ne cherche pas à le brusquer. Mais cette fois, mes lèvres se font plus insistantes. L'une de mes mains vient titiller l'un de ses tétons. Il ne peut retenir un léger soupir. J'en profite pour coller encore plus nos lèvres et pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. J'en explore d'abord les recoins, avant que ma langue n'aille retrouver la sienne. Nos langues se frôlent et se goûtent. Je le laisse s'habituer à ce contact. Petit à petit, de manière à rendre cela presque naturel, j'intensifie notre échange. Je m'écarte de lui une demi-seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je plonge à nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa langue m'attend. Commence alors un long et langoureux baiser. Je mène la danse de notre ballet linguale. Je mord même sa lèvre, lui arrachant un petit grognement.

_« Embrasser, te mordre en même temps »_

Mes mains se plaquent derrière sa nuque pour le coller un peu plus à moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, à mon plus grand étonnement, ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Il a baissé ses barrières. Ses répugnances et ses doutes ont fondu. C'est un pas vers l'acceptation complète de sa bisexualité. Et le faire complètement passé de l'autre côté de la barrière pourrait aussi faire parti du jeu. Décidément je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Mes mains descendent sur ses épaules. Mes doigts dessinent des arabesques sur la peau bronzé. Je met fin au baiser, le souffle court. Lui aussi est haletant. Il me lance un regard qui me trouble étrangement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... neutre. D'habitude, je peux y lire de la colère, de l'agacement, de l'exaspération, de la hargne, de la rage (en fait, tous les stades possibles et imaginables de la colère) ou encore de la moquerie, de la détermination. Mais son regard ne contient rien de tout ça. Il me semble neutre. Comme si notre échange l'avait débarrassé de toute ses émotions. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un regard neuf sur moi. Et il me prend l'envie de voir ce fameux regard perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Mes lèvres rejoignent de nouveau son cou. Elles y laissent des marques de leur passage. Mes mains continuent de descendre et viennent de nouveau embêter ses mamelons. Il étouffe un gémissement. De nouveau je capture ses lèvres. Mes mains passe sous ses aisselles pour attraper son dos. Cette-fois, sa langue semble participer à l'échange. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

_« Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant »_

Ce contact semble le réveiller. Il me repousse soudainement. Je pars en arrière mais heureusement pour moi, son sac de cours amortit ma chute. Je me redresse sur un bras. Mes fesses sont douloureuses. Il se lève brutalement de la chaise. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Une de ses mains effleure en tremblotant ses lèvres.

- Merde ! Murmure-t-il.

Soudainement, il se détourne et sort de la salle en courant. Je me relève en grognant. À cet instant, je le trouve plus abrutit que jamais. Je soupire et attrape son sac. Je ne prend pas la peine de ranger ses affaires et les fourre dans le sac d'un revers de manche. La fermeture me résiste un peu mais je gagne rapidement la bataille. Mon sac sur l'épaule et le sien en main je sors plus calmement que lui de la salle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui courir après comme un dératé, j'aurai l'air con. Je suis un Uchiwa après tout. Je me met à réfléchir.

Je ne pense pas qu'il est quitté l'école. Bien que se soit un crétin, il ne va quand même pas laisser ses affaires ici. Je descend rapidement les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall où sont entassés les casiers des élèves. Je jette un coup d'œil entre chaque rangée mais ne le trouve pas. S'il n'est pas ici, il n'y pas deux millions d'endroits possibles. Les autres classes sont fermés. Dans les couloirs, il risquerait de tomber nez à nez avec une femme de ménage. Dans la cour, la directrice pourrait l'apercevoir. Après, c'est un abrutit. Mais s'il veux se retrouver seul, il n'y que deux endroits. Après un rapide passage, j'élimine les toilettes. Avec un soupir j'entreprends de monter tous les escaliers de l'école.

Enfin arrivé en haut, je pousse la porte qui mène au toit. Il est là. Assis sur un banc dos à moi. Je m'approche sans chercher à être discret. Je ne veux pas le surprendre. Cependant, il ne réagit pas à ma présence. Il est possible qu'il se montre agressif envers moi. Néanmoins, les interdictions de Tsunade-sama et mon petit chantage le retiendront sûrement. Donc, quand je me place face à lui, je ne sais absolument pas quelle va être sa réaction. Il a ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Son regard scrute le sol. Je soupire et lui lance au visage sa veste qu'il a oublié. Il se redresse et l'enlève, puis me jette un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser mon jouet préféré partir comme ça ? Lui lançais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_« Te supplier de me revenir »_

Ma réponse le fait soupirer et détourner les yeux. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis. J'approche mes mains de son torse. Il a un mouvement de recul.

- Tu ne peux pas rester la chemise ouverte comme ça, lui expliquai-je en soupirant.

Il est surpris mais me laisse refermer les boutons un à un. Je ressers le nœud de sa cravate et tente de remettre son uniforme en place. Puis je me relève et observe mon travail d'un œil critique.

- Ça ira, dis-je avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je sens son trouble. Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir avec moi. Je prend appuie sur mes bras et lève le menton.

- Il fait de plus en plus chaud, lançais-je.

Il ne me répond pas.

- Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances d'été ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il hausse les épaules. Je soupire.

_- Mataku_ ! Dire que c'est moi qui essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

Un petit rire le secoue.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir pour t'arracher deux mots, ricane-t-il.

- Que veux-tu ? répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, c'est en ça que réside mon côté sombre et mystérieux qui les fait toutes tomber sous mon charme.

- Ça, c'est sûr, ricane-t-il. Vu l'essaim de fille qui te tourne autour.

- Je te les laisse avec plaisir !

Il me considère un instant avant de demander.

- Tu es gay, Sas'ke ?

- Tu en doute, abrutit ? me moquai-je.

- Eh bien, je... comment dire, balbutie-t-il. Eh mais, attend ! Je ne suis pas un abrutit !

- C'est ça et moi je ne suis pas gay.

Il me tire outrageusement la langue. L'air de rien notre relation s'est tout de même un peu améliorer avec ces cours. Comme quoi les adultes ne sont pas toujours cons. Néanmoins, ça m'étonne qu'il ne m'en veuille pas plus que ça. De toute façon qu'il soit en colère contre moi ou non, le jeu m'amusera dans les deux cas.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, pour ton homosexualité je veux dire ? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

- Parce que j'adore avoir une cour d'abeilles, bourdonnantes à en avoir mal au crâne, toute la journée collée à mes basques.

J'évite sa question par l'ironie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Il n'a pas à connaître mes raisons. Il semble vouloir insister. Aussi, me penchai-je à nouveau vers lui. Il recule brusquement son visage.

- Pervers, grimace-t-il.

- Et toi, Naruto ?

Il me regarde un instant, l'air de n'y rien comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu n'avoue pas ta double sexualité ?

Il me considère un instant puis hausse les épaules.

- Aurais-tu honte ?

Je ne le laisse pas répondre. Je sais qu'il ne va pas aimer mes prochains mots. Et je ne vais rien faire pour y mettre du tact.

- En fait, continuai-je sans attendre de réponse, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose la question. Bien sûr que tu as honte. Tu es complètement incapable de t'assumer.

Je me lève et lui fait face.

- Tu as peur du regard des autres. De ce que diront tes amis. Tu as peur des changements que cela va risquer d'apporter dans ta petite vie. Tu es terrorisé.

D'un de mes ongles, je tapote son torse. Mon sourire se fait méprisant et narquois.

- Naruto Uzumaki est un couard incapable de s'assumer.

_« Et tout faire, ô tout, pour te voir partir »_

L'un de ses poings part dans ma direction. Je l'évite habilement et m'écarte en ricanant. Je me dirige de nouveau vers la porte de sortie après avoir attrapé mon sac. Je lève vaguement ma main droite en signe d'au revoir et lui lance, moqueur:

- À demain, le lâche.

La porte se referme sur son cri de rage.

###

Ce que ces filles me saoulent ! Je dégage mon bras que Sakura tente de s'approprier et replonge ma main dans ma poche. Je lui lance un de mes regard noir mais elle n'y prête pas attention, continuant son babillage irritant. Ino Yamanaka est là, elle aussi. Je crois que ce sont mes deux admiratrices les plus tenaces et les plus chiantes. Dans ma tête, elles portent l'étiquette de virus. La blonde jette un regard électrique à sa rivale avant de me demander avec un sourire ce que je pense de son nouveau sac. La rose renchérit en me questionnant sur l'effet que me fait son décolleté. L'autre prend une moue outrée avant de se dandiner et de me demander si sa jupe n'est pas trop courte. Ce matin, il semble qu'elles aient décidé de débuter un concours de ridicule. Que quelqu'un me sauve ! Et, contre toute attente, ma prière est exaucé. Une poigne puissante me tire vers l'arrière, faisant glisser mes bras de l'étau comprimé des deux filles. Je me retourne, étonné, vers mon sauveur. Naruto est derrière moi. Son visage est déterminé.

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Je hoche la tête, l'expression neutre, me retenant pour ne pas m'écrier « Avec plaisir ! ». Je le suis.

_« Viens ! Emmène-moi là-bas »_

Il me mène jusqu'à une salle vide. Probablement une salle qu'utilise un des clubs de l'école. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer en cours. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Un coup de poing me cueille au menton. Comme je m'écrase au sol, mes affaires de cours s'éparpillent hors de mon sac. Je grimace en me relevant sur un coude.

- C'est ton nouveau kiff de me jeter à terre ? Plaisantai-je.

Il me saisit par le col de ma chemise et me plaque sans ménagement contre un mur.

- C'est sûr que me plaquer contre un mur c'est plus drôle, approuvai-je ironiquement.

Mais il ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ses yeux sont éclatants de colère.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je plus sérieusement.

- Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu me traites de lâche.

- Et me tabasser y changera quelque chose ? Remarquai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il hausse une épaule.

- Ça calmera mes nerfs.

Je ricane.

- Allons, Naruto. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es qu'une petite brute sans cervelle qui ne sait pas gérer autrement un conflit qu'avec ses poings.

- Je ne t'autorise pas !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation ! Arrête de te faire plus con que tu ne l'es. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que je ne t'ai énoncé que la vérité.

Son poing se lève.

- Tch ! Tu ne vaut pas grand chose si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte de ta situation. Me frapper ne changera rien au fait que tu ne t'assume pas. Me frapper entraînera sûrement ton exclusion. Peut-être pas définitive, mais ton exclusion quand même.

Nos regards brûlants sont accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- Ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es, articulai-je froidement.

Il me tue des yeux pendant un long moment. Je reste calme et attend son choix. Je le vois réfléchir. Avec un soupir son poing se baisse et sa prise sur mon col se dessert. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu fais chier, Sasuke.

- Je sais.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence. Doucement, je le repousse et m'assois pour ramasser mes affaires étalées au sol. Il se penche lui aussi et m'aide.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à être gay, murmurai-je.

- Je sais...

- Mais tu ne l'assume pas pour autant.

Il ne réponds pas.

- Tu as trop peur du regard des autres, maintiens-je. Tu te préoccupe trop de ce que les autres pense. Ils ne seront pas toujours présent dans ta vie. Par contre, tu vas devoir te supporter, toi, jusqu'à la fin de ton existence. Il faut savoir être égoïste pour son propre bien. Si tu laisses les autres décider à ta place, ce sont eux qui mènent ta vie. Tu deviens leur marionnette. On ne doit vivre que pour sois même.

J'appuie mes derniers mots. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens. Une sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à cet instant en suspend. Je me rend compte de mes mots et me sens un peu gêné. Mais je ne le montre pas. Vivement, je finis de mettre toutes mes affaire dans mon sac et me lève.

- C'est du moins ce que je pense, finissais-je.

Je m'apprête à sortir mais sa main me retient par le poignet. Je me retourne, le regard interrogateur. Il a l'air un peu gêné lui aussi, mais néanmoins déterminé.

- Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il.

Je regarde une seconde sa main sur mon poignet. Il ne me fait pas mal mais je me retire d'un geste un peu sec.

_« Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas »_

Je hausse une épaule et esquisse un sourire en coin. Je sors de la pièce pour rejoindre ma classe. Mes doigts effleurent mon poignet qui semble me picoter.

_« Écorche mes ailes »_

_###_

Je regarde un peu surpris le papier que je tiens en main. L'autre imbécile est devant moi. Plus ou moins assis sur sa chaise, il frétille de contentement. Ses yeux brillent et un sourire fier et idiot étire ses lèvres. Il est incapable de contenir sa joie. Tch. Je relis la copie sous mes yeux avant que ces derniers ne remontent vers la note. 14/20. En français. La matière qu'il déteste le plus. Où avoir 10 aurait largement contenté. À lui comme à son professeur.

- Tu as vu ça ! Finit-il par éclater, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa joie. J'ai eu 14 ! J'ai eu plus de 5 !

Malgré moi, un sourire étire pendant une demi-seconde mes lèvres. Mais je me reprend rapidement et me racle la gorge.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, dis-je durement. Il reste encore du chemin à faire. Le français n'est pas la seule matière dans laquelle tu dois t'améliorer.

Il a un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Sas'ke, me répond-t-il.

Je reste bêtement les lèvres entrouverte. Mon cœur s'accélère soudainement.

- Je sais, je suis le meilleur professeur possible, dis-je avec un sourire goguenard.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je le sens hésitant contre mes lèvres. Je m'écarte et soupire.

- Tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de t'assumer ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il se mordille la lèvre. Je sens que ce n'est pas ça. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Je vais lui filer un petit coup de main. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, plus fortement. Il a l'air surpris lorsque je m'écarte.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Même si tu t'assumes complètement, avouer tes sentiments à Kiba reste compliqué. Et ça m'étonnerai que cela te plaise que je lui dise. Donc, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je sais à quel point il est plus facile d'accepter quelque chose lorsque l'on rejette la faute sur les autres. « Je n'y suis pour rien. Tout est de sa faute. ». Ce sont sûrement ses pensées. Les humains ont l'étrange manie de vouloir se victimiser. C'est d'un pitoyable. Cependant, je suis aussi humain. Je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Je sais simplement jouer avec. Car tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de m'amuser. Il ne me reste plus que ça à faire. Sortir de la routine, de cette vie ennuyante et trop bien rangée, en jouant. Les humains sont terriblement amusants quand on sait se servir d'eux. Il ne faut pas vraiment réfléchir. Juste se laisser guider par... son instinct ? Un truc dans le genre sûrement. J'ai un instinct de joueur. De prédateur, peut-être. Et, là, j'ai une proie sous les yeux. Et je veux m'amuser.

- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas là pour te violer, murmurai-je. Ces actes n'ont aucune importance. Nous ne faisons que nous amuser.

Mon murmure l'ensorcelle. Je suis de plus en plus proche de lui et il ne me repousse pas. Mes lèvres font frémir les siennes lorsque je rajoute tout bas:

- Tout ça restera entre nous. Ce sera notre secret. Personne ne l'apprendra.

Ses lèvres rejoignent timidement les miennes. Notre baiser est un peu maladroit mais c'est le premier auquel il participe de son plein gré totale. Je m'assois sur ses genoux comme la dernière fois, en espérant ne pas finir par terre cette fois. Je prend en main notre échange. Notre baiser devient langoureux et sensuel. Tout mon être en frissonne.

_« Envole-moi »_

Il se détend complètement durant notre échange. Ses épaules se décrispent. L'une de ses mains vient même se glisser dans mes cheveux. Mes avants-bras sont négligemment déposés sur ses épaules. Il a baissé ses barrières.

_« Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois »_

Je l'embrasse plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, il prend un peu plus d'assurance. Mon sang palpite dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne veux pas simplement m'arrêter là, pas cette fois. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je me lève de ses jambes. Je l'attrape par sa cravate pour l'attirer avec moi. Il suit docilement le mouvement. Une fois debout, je me colle à lui. Nos lèvres ne veulent plus se lâcher. Nos langues se rencontrent et se séparent dans un ballet fiévreux.

_« Mille fois entrelaçons nous »_

Je le pousse doucement jusqu'à une table. L'arrière de ses genoux entre en contact avec le bois. D'une main, je l'invite à s'asseoir. Je le pousse plus loin sur la table pour pouvoir m'asseoir de nouveau sur ses genoux. J'ai habilement choisi ma table. Elle se trouve contre un mur et est faite pour que deux élèves y étudient.

Je lâche finalement ses lèvres pour me nicher dans son cou. Ma langue y trace des sillons brûlants. Il soupire sous mes caresses. Mes mains défont fébrilement sa chemise. Lorsque fait, je fais coulisser d'un geste sec le nœud de sa cravate. Un petit claquement retentit à travers la pièce. Une de mes mains le pousse sur la table où il s'allonge. Ma bouche descend le long de son torse. Lorsque ma langue vient titiller l'un de ses tétons, il gémit. Je frissonne et remonte l'embrasser.

Ses mains s'accrochent à ma nuque pour plaquer davantage nos lèvres. Les miennes sont à la dérive dans ses cheveux soyeux qui glissent entre mes doigts. Lorsque je m'écarte, il a les joues rougies et le souffle court. Ses cheveux sont en bataille. Une de mes mains descend jusqu'à sa boucle de ceinture. Je fais glisser son pantalon et frôle son désir naissant, encore emprisonné dans son caleçon. Lorsqu'il gémit à ce touché, son visage me fascine. Ses yeux se ferment, sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et ses sourcils se froncent. Sa main s'accroche à ma cravate et tire un peu sur le nœud. Je viens mordiller son lobe d'oreille et mon corps heurte le sien. Il gémit plus fort. Je sens moi aussi que mon bas-ventre s'éveille. J'ondule au-dessus de son corps. Nos virilités se frottent à travers le tissus. J'étouffe nos gémissement commun à travers nos lèvres.

_« Et laçons nous même en dessous » _

Je prend une cadence lente et sensuel, m'arrangeant pour frotter langoureusement nos aines à travers le tissus. Ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise. Ses gémissements ne sont plus retenus par mes lèvres qui embrassent son cou. L'une de ses mains s'est perdu dans mes cheveux. Je me redresse pour revoir son visage. L'expression fugace de tout à l'heure est maintenant bien imprimé sur ses traits. Ses yeux sont embués par le plaisir. Je donne une poussée soudaine, plus forte que les autres. Ses mains se crispent dans mon dos et me plaquent un peu plus contre lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un long gémissement.

_« Serre-moi encore, serre-moi »_

- Saaass'ke, murmure-t-il. Plus fort...

Je m'empresse d'accéder à ses désirs. Moi aussi je veux plus. Mes mouvements de hanche s'accélèrent. La friction des tissus est presque insoutenable tant elle est plaisante. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Pour ne pas qu'il ne soit pas trop audible, je happe ses lèvres dans un baiser torride qui me fait perdre pied. Ses mains me plaque contre lui. Mon bassin se déhanche contre son corps. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Nos lèvres ne se lâchent plus. Je sens que je suis au bord du gouffre et veux l'emmener avec moi. Je manque un peu d'air mais ne parviens pas à me défaire de cette étreinte trop plaisante. Avec un coup de rein final, nous trouvons la jouissance. Nos lèvres sont cependant toujours scellées et je bois son dernier râle de plaisir.

« _Jusqu'à étouffer de toi... »_

_###_

Cela fait presque un quart d'heure que je l'attend. Il est en retard et ça m'exaspère. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été. Deux semaines que je m'amuse avec lui. Mais mon chantage va me permettre de continuer mes petites affaires malgré que les cours de soutien s'arrêtent là. Tout à l'heure, la directrice nous a rapidement vu pour nous féliciter quand à notre bon comportement. Elle disait être heureuse de nous savoir en meilleurs termes. Si elle savait !

Je regarde ma montre avec agacement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Avec humeur, je me penche à la fenêtre. Nos derniers cours ont un peu délaissé les mathématiques et toutes les autres disciplines pour se consacrer presque entièrement à des activités plus... plaisante. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Aussi, me contentai-je de préliminaires pour le moment. Et l'idée d'être le premier homme le touchant ainsi, m'enthousiasme de plus en plus. Itachi doit m'avoir complètement perverti. Mais je m'en fous.

Mes yeux se promènent sur la cour. Les quelques retardataires ne vont pas tarder à partir, laissant l'école vide ou presque. Je suis pris d'un inexplicable pressentiment. Mon cœur bat vite. Je veux le voir. Tout de suite. Mes yeux le cherchent dans la cour. Un groupe de filles discute. Un couple s'embrasse impudiquement. Un duo de garçon traverse la cour. Mais aucun des deux n'est blond. Une tignasse blonde attire mon attention mais ce n'est que Ino qui court pour rattraper Shikamaru et Chôji, deux garçons que je connais un peu, afin de prendre le bus avec eux. Je la suis des yeux un instant. Elle passe devant le couple qui s'est séparé. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mon cœur rate un battement. Merde !

_« Il y a des salauds, qui pillent le cœur des hommes »_

J'attrape mon sac de cours et le balance sur mon épaule, avant de quitter d'un pas pressé la salle de classe. Sous mes pas, les couloirs et les escaliers défilent. Je finis par ouvrir une porte. Un coup de vent amène mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit. Il est là. À quelques pas de moi. Il n'est pas comme il y a un peu plus de deux semaines assis sur un banc. Il est debout, dos au grillage. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête levé vers le soleil. Son expression est complètement neutre. Je m'avance doucement. Comme la dernière fois, il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte de ma présence. Ou il l'ignore. Lorsque je suis à côté de lui, je dépose mon sac à terre. Il soulève un léger nuage de poussière.

- Naruto ? L'interpellai-je un peu hésitant.

Il ne me répond pas, mais son visage se baisse vers moi et ses paupières s'ouvrent. Ses yeux me semblent vide.

_« Et des hommes qui ne savent plus trop... »_

- Je... Ne... Enfin, balbutiai-je vaguement.

C'est bien la première fois que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me trouve ridicule. Mais je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de le réconforter. Non, bien sûr que non. Ses amours ne m'intéresse pas... Disons que je suis juste intéressé par sa réaction. Il ne réagit pas. Je lève une main vers lui pour le toucher. Au dernier moment, je me ravise. Vivement, sa main saisit mon poignet. Mais c'est avec douceur qu'il la pose sur sa joue. Le mouvement nous a rapproché. Sous mes doigts, la peau de sa joue est douce. Son souffle court sur mon poignet. Ses doigts sont entremêlés aux miens. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Ses yeux sont baissés et regardent le vide.

- Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Et ses yeux se lève enfin vers moi. C'est comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qui se produisait. Enfin, il semble réagir. Car maintenant, ses yeux, plus tôt vide, sont remplis de douleur.

_« ...d'où l'amour tire son charme. »_

Un pauvre sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur se sert. Je ne me rend pas compte de mes gestes avant qu'ils ne soient fait. Mes bras l'entourent. Une de mes mains attrape sa tête pour la nicher dans mon cou. Lorsque je prend conscience de ce que j'ai fait, je veux m'écarter. Mais ses bras m'entourent soudain et me serrent. Je n'ai pas la force de me dégager de cette étreinte. Mon cœur a, depuis longtemps, entamé un rythme endiablé. Nous sommes juste à côté du grillage. Comme nous nous trouvons sur le toit de l'établissement, je peux voir la cour d'où je suis. Au portail, le couple de tout à l'heure se tient par la main. Tout les deux semblent mal à l'aise. Une fille les aurait sûrement trouvé adorable.

_« Des papillons de fleur en fleur »_

Moi, je ne ressens qu'une sorte de... dégoût. Je ne comprend pas vraiment et ne cherche pas. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne cherche plus vraiment à démêler le flot d'émotion qui me parcourt. Seul celles qui se distinguent des autres par leur clarté m'intéresse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de suivre mes émotions. C'est trop compliqué. Je n'ai pas à m'interroger sur le pourquoi de leur venue en moi. Ni sur ce que je fais ici, moi, sur ce toit. Disons que j'en avais juste envie. Et je ne me refuse rien. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers le couple en bas. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs contemple son amoureux qui, d'une main douce, passe les mèches sombres derrière les oreilles de la demoiselle. Quelqu'un doit l'interpeller dans la cour car il tourne son visage, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de sa tignasse châtain . Deux triangles rouges sont tatoués sur ses joues.

_« D'amour en amour de cœur »_

Un jeune homme aux longues mèches brunes apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il s'approche de sa cousine et l'attrape par le poignet. Je regarde cette scène avec indifférence. Naruto me ramène à lui. Ses mains se crispent et me serrent encore plus fort contre lui. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je viens soudainement de me rendre compte de ce que ce changement impliquait.

_« Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile »_

Mon cœur pulse à mes oreilles. Si Kiba est en couple, Naruto renoncera sûrement à lui. Si tout ça ne représentait pas la fin pour lui, il ne se mettrait pas dans un état pareil. Je sens mon cou s'humidifier. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Le jeu va sûrement s'arrêter.

_« Ou ceux qui brûle leur voile »_

Ses mains me serrent tellement que je ne parviens pas à m'écarter. Je tire doucement sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête. Il ne veut pas quitter mon cou. Doucement, je recule et m'assois sur le banc derrière nous. Son étreinte se desserre et j'en profite pour l'asseoir correctement sur mes genoux. Ses yeux sont baissés. Du bout des doigts, je relève son menton. Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues et me troublent. Je regarde un instant les cascades sur ses pommettes, comme fasciné. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Normal en même temps. Je veux effacer ces larmes. Plus rien n'a d'importance. On verra plus tard pour demain et les autres jours. Maintenant, à cet instant, seul Naruto m'importe. Je pose très doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes doigts tiennent encore son menton. Notre baiser est doux, presque inexistant. Comme un papillon qui se pose sur une fleur. Puis, je passe ma bouche sur ses joues. Mes lèvres cueillent les larmes qui y coulent.

_« J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes »_

Mes doigts refont les contours de son visage. Légère caresse. De mes lèvres, j'essaye d'avaler toute cette tristesse qui le ronge. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses sanglots. Une goutte écarlate perle et je la ramasse du bout de la langue. Ses yeux suivent mes mouvements. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Si fort, qu'elles en tremblent. Je veux tout effacer. Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Plus fort, plus passionnément. Je veux effacer cette douleur. Tout pour effacer cette douleur qui s'allume dans son regard et teinte chacun de ses gestes.

_« La sueur, le sang, rendons-nous amants »_

Ses lèvres répondent au miennes. Ses mains se plaquent violemment derrière ma nuque. Ses larmes roulent jusqu'à nos bouches enlacés. Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochent à mes cheveux. Son corps se plaque contre le mien. Ses cuisses serrent les miennes. Tout en lui m'appelle à l'aide. Et je ne connais pas d'autre possibilité pour lui venir en aide, que de le noyer dans le plaisir. Tout effacer sous mes caresses. Nos mains parcourent furieusement le corps de l'autre.

_« Qui se passionnent, qui se saignent »_

Sa douleur semble s'écouler par chacun des pores de sa peau. Depuis combien de temps l'aime-t-il en secret ? Depuis combien de temps, cela le ronge-t-il ? À cet instant, tout ce qu'il a retenu pendant je ne sais combien de temps, s'écoule à travers lui.

_« J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant »_

Nos lèvres se quittent pour mieux se retrouver. Pendant de longues minutes. Je ne cherche pas à pousser plus loin. Il a juste besoin de ma présence et de mes bras. C'est lui qui met fin à notre étreinte. Cette dernière et toute ces émotions semblent l'avoir éreinté. Il m'embrasse de lui-même. Longuement. Et ce baiser me donne des frissons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un pressentiment. Lorsqu'il n'a plus de souffle, il s'écarte. Tout doucement, il se relève. Ses larmes ont cessés. Pourtant je ne suis pas tranquille. Il ne me semble pas apaisé. Juste vide. Pas comme ce vide au début, le vide qui précède les larmes. Ce vide qui marque le temps de réaction, le temps qu'il faut pour se rendre compte de la situation. Non. C'est le genre de vide intégralement blanc. Ce vide qui fait mal mais qui ne peut être évité. Un vide épuisant. Un vide qui amène des idées sombres. Un vide, qui sonne à mes oreilles, comme la fin de quelque chose. Seulement, à quoi ressemble ce qui va suivre ? Il s'appuie contre le grillage, les mains dans les poches. De vagues traces de douleurs subsistent dans ses prunelles céruléennes. Il semble détaché de la réalité.

- Je crois que ça suffit, Sasuke. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là.

À cet instant, mon cerveau disjoncte. J'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de ce que je fais. Comme un automate, je hoche la tête. Malgré la situation et le bordel immense qui règne dans ma tête, je sais que mon expression est neutre. Je me lève, attrape mes affaires et laisse seul le blond. Ce n'est qu'après être rentré chez moi en mode pilote automatique, que je me rend réellement compte de ce qu'il s'est passé. La maison est silencieuse. Je suis sûrement seul. Je me sens bizarre, étrange. Je crois que je n'y crois pas vraiment. Tout ça me paraît irréel. Un espoir pathétique en moi croit que tout cela ne va pas durer.

_« Je ne donne pas long feu à nos tragédies, à nos adieux »_

- Je suis un peu perdu. Je vais aller me coucher. Tout sera plus clair après.

###

- Conclusion: je ne me suis pas tant amusé que ça. Fin de l'histoire.

Je replonge aussi sec dans mon bouquin. Je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi. Il squatte impunément l'un des fauteuils de ma chambre. Cela va faire une semaine que les vacances d'été ont commencées. Je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose. Et apparemment ça inquiète ma famille. Comme toute réponse, j'ai fait remarqué que j'étais un adolescent et qu'il était donc normal que je passe mes journées à ne rien faire. Au moins je ne suis pas branché devant mon ordinateur. Seulement, mon emmerdeur de frère ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Et il a décidé de me cuisiner à sa sauce. Le problème c'est qu'il finit toujours par avoir ce qu'il veut. Non pas que cette histoire est un quelconque lien avec mon envie de rien faire. Il a juste voulu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement... C'est tout. D'ailleurs, je n'y pensais déjà plus. Naruto est depuis longtemps, hors de mes pensées.

- À quel point te manque-t-il ?

- Il ne me manque pas.

_« Reviens moi »_

Mon frère soupire.

- Même papa assume plus ses sentiments que toi !

Je le tue des yeux et replonge le nez dans mon livre.

- Il n'y a rien à assumer. Naruto m'importe peu.

- Je ne sais pas à quel point il t'importe, mais il t'importe ça c'est sûr.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que tu m'en parle. J'ai jeté ma ligne un peu au hasard pour voir si je pouvais récupérer quelque chose d'intéressant et le poisson est venu s'accrocher de lui-même.

- Ne me compare pas à un poisson, dis-je à le tuant des yeux.

Il ricane.

- Là n'était pas mon intention, frangin, me répondit-il l'œil malicieux.

Je grogne. Il se lève du fauteuil et vient prendre place à côté de moi sur le lit.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, je ne pense pas que délaisser ce que tu ressens soit une bonne chose. Surtout à ce point. Tu fais ça pour ne pas souffrir, j'en ai conscience. Cependant, si tu t'obstines à ne rien vouloir entendre, tu vas finir seul.

Il attend un instant. Mais je ne répond pas, faussement plongé dans mon livre. Doucement, il me le sors des mains. Ses doigts soulèvent mon menton pour que mes yeux se plantent dans les siens.

- Sasuke, personne ne te demande de t'engager. Personne ne te demande de te mettre à nu. Je cherche juste à te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas laisser la situation tel quel. Tu as envie de revoir Naruto.

Je me mord les lèvres et détourne le regard. Je suis stressé. Un peu paniqué.

_« Reviens-moi. » _

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Sasuke. Aie un peu confiance. Je suis ton frère et tu peux tout me dire.

J'hésite et sonde ses yeux. Je ne sais pas. Il lâche mon menton.

- Oui, murmurai-je la tête baissé, les yeux cachés par mes mèches de cheveux.

Il attend patiemment que je continue.

- Je voudrai bien que ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça, continuai-je en murmurant toujours.

Un silence.

- Mais c'est comme ça. Il ne veut plus me voir. Je pense que le coup du chantage lui est resté en travers de la gorge, reprenais-je plus fermement.

_« Tu partiras mieux comme ça »_

- Tu veux savoir ce que moi j'en penses ? Me demande Itachi.

Oui. Mais je me contente de hausser vaguement une épaule. Itachi ne s'en offusque pas et continue:

- Il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir. Il a mis un terme à la relation de chantage que vous aviez jusque là. Pour le moment, entre vous deux, il n'y a plus que des souvenirs. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour entamer quelque chose de nouveau. Sur d'autre base que le chantage.

- Il a dit que c'était fini, Itachi !

- Il vient de renoncer à un amour probablement important, maintient mon frère. Il a besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Continuer une relation avec toi l'aurai, de toute évidence, fait souffrir. Tu n'es pas le seul à te protéger, Sasuke.

Je ne répond toujours pas.

- Mais, par ses réactions, il semble tenir à toi. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de recul. Mais cela se voit, chez lui comme chez toi, que vous tenez l'un à l'autre. Cependant, vous avez tellement de mal à l'avouer l'un comme l'autre que vous allez finir par en souffrir.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux.

_« à force de se tordre, on en finirait par se mordre » _

- Il n'y a aucune honte à accepter pleinement ce que l'on ressent, _outouto_.

Ses mots ressemblent un peu aux miens. À ceux que j'ai prononcé pour Naruto. Itachi me lève de nouveau le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu ressens et laisser libre cours à tes envies Sasuke. Parfois ça à du bon.

Je réfléchis un peu à ses paroles. Certes, mon frère est un emmerdeur. Mais il est plutôt de bon conseil.

- Peut-être que j'ai effectivement envie de revoir Naruto.

Ses mots s'échappent en un murmure que je n'ai pas su retenir. Mon frère a un petit sourire quand il voit que je rougis.

- Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de sortir avec lui. Ni de lui dire que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Là, je vire carrément au cramoisie. Depuis quand mon frère se mêle-t-il de mes relations ? C'est-c'est embarrassant ! J'attrape mon coussin et le balance sur Itachi (qui l'évite un peu trop facilement à mon goût).

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Me récriai-je. Ce n'est pas parce que le revoir ne me déplairai pas, que je l'apprécie !

- Tu es incorrigibles, _outouto_.

- On ne se refait pas, bougonnai-je.

_« à quoi bon se reconstruire, quand on est adepte du pire ? »_

- De toute façon, il te suffira de l'embrasser.

- Itachi ! M'écriai-je, rouge pivoine.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu imagines avoir une simple relation amicale avec Naruto.

- Naruto n'est pas mon ami, fulminai-je les dents serrés.

- Vous seriez de bien drôles d'ami ! Après tout vous avez presque couché ensemble !

Là, s'en est trop. Avec un cri de guerre, je me jette sur mon frère armé d'un coussin. Il repousse en riant mes attaques. Après une lutte acharné, je m'effondre sur le torse de mon frangin. Celui-ci rit encore. Il m'enlace de ses bras. Je me tortille pour me dégager mais il m'en empêche.

- Itachi !

- Si Naruto n'est pas ton ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa question me laisse perplexe. J'arrête de bouger.

- Ton meilleur ennemi ?

- Très drôle. Naruto n'est plus vraiment mon ennemi.

Il attend patiemment que je réponde à sa question.

- Naruto... Naruto...

- Oui ?

- Naruto c'est Naruto, décidai-je finalement.

Ma réponse le fait bien rire. Je prend un air boudeur. Je croise les bras sur son torse et pose ma tête dessus. Ma relation avec Naruto est indéfinissable. Elle balance entre une sorte d'amitié, de rivalité, d'attirance et d'un grand n'importe quoi sentimentale. Avec lui je passe du rire à la colère en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_« Malgré nous, »_

Même si notre relation ses derniers mois a bien changée. Au début, je crois que c'était plutôt une sorte de rivalité. Il ne pouvait pas me voir et c'était réciproque. Il m'avait cherché des noises, je l'avais toute de suite détesté. Seulement, en le connaissant mieux, il pouvait s'avérer sympathique. Mais je ne me vois pas avoir une gentille relation amicale avec lui. Ce n'est pas possible.

_« Malgré nous »_

Est-ce vraiment obligé de définir la relation que nous avons ? Pour le moment, ce que je veux -je peux bien l'avouer- c'est revoir Naruto. Comment va-t-il réagir à la rentrée ? M'ignorera-t-il ? Se remettra-t-il à chercher la bagarre ? Se mettra-t-il à me saluer comme une vague connaissance ? Il faudra, que dans tout les cas, je me débrouille pour lui en toucher deux mots. Voir si, comme Itachi le supposait, quelque chose d'autre est possible derrière. Je me mords la lèvre et rougis légèrement lorsque je m'avoue, qu'au fond, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'efface si facilement de ma vie. Pas envie de disparaître comme cela de la sienne. Au moins essayer quelque chose. Ne pas avoir l'impression de subir. De laisser faire. Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi mener ma barque. Je me promet, qu'à la rentrée, j'irai voir Naruto. Cela ne sert à rien de me voiler la face.

_« à quoi bon se sentir plus grand que nous ? »_

Finalement, je lève les yeux vers mon frère, que j'écrase toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demandai-je, d'un air faussement agacé.

- Je te regarde bouder.

- Je ne boude pas.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me sourire. Je plonge le menton entre mes bras et pose mon regard sur mon aîné.

- Merci, Itachi, murmurai-je tout doucement.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il me donne une tape avec ses deux doigts sur le front.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour son petite frère chéri. D'ailleurs, si tu veux vraiment me remercier, accepte simplement de m'accompagner. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça !

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux.

- Et t'accompagner où ?

###

Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter. Nous marchons, mon frère et moi, dans la longue allée bordée de stand. Un festival a été organisé par la ville. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon frère à absolument tenu à y aller. Et à ce que je l'accompagne. Je n'ai que vaguement haussé les épaules ! De toute façon quand Itachi a une idée en tête, impossible de la lui enlever !Je me suis donc retrouvé obligé d'accompagner mon aîné à ce festival.

Je supplie tout les Dieux connus et inconnus que l'on ne rencontre personne de ma connaissance. Car, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que j'aille gaspiller mon temps de vacances avec lui à un festival, Itachi m'a engoncé de force dans un yukata ! Sous prétexte que, comme lui même y va dans cet accoutrement, je dois être solidaire. Je hais mon frère. Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas choisis un yukata trop féminin. De mon point de vue, il n'y a que les femmes pour enfiler pareille tenue lors des festivals. Le mien m'arrive au-dessus des chevilles. Il est entièrement bleu foncé. Ma taille est ceinturée par un obi parme. Des geta complètent ma tenue. Mon frère a opté pour un yukata de couleur noir. Un obi bordeaux souligne sa taille.

Nous sommes là depuis seulement une demi-heure mais Itachi a déjà les bras encombrés par des babioles; portes-clefs, peluches, etc... Moi je reste les bras obstinément croisés sur ma poitrine. Mon regard nerveux parcourt la foule, vérifiant chaque visage.

- Allez ! Détend-toi Sasuke ! Me conseille mon frère. Cette tenue te va à merveille.

Je le tue des yeux. Il s'arrête devant un stand, les yeux brillants.

- Tiens ! Des poissons ! Essayons d'en attraper, veux-tu ?

Je jette un œil sceptique au grand bac où nagent élégamment les poissons rouges et blancs.

- Tu sais comme moi que ce type de jeux est un attrape-nigaud, soupirai-je devant l'air intéressé de mon frère. Le papier est beaucoup trop fin pour attraper quoi que ce soit. Et puis, oto-san ne te laissera jamais faire un élevage de poissons.

- Je ne veux pas faire un élevage, réplique mon frère avec un signe de main agacé.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es le plus jeune des deux, Itachi ! Ricane une voix derrière nous.

Avec un sourcil relevé, je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Il doit avoir l'âge de mon frère. Sûrement un peu plus jeune qu'Itachi cependant. Ses yeux bleus clairs sont malicieux. Il a une tignasse rousse en bataille et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Il a de nombreux piercing au visage et aux oreilles. Le sourire de mon frère s'agrandit à la vue de l'homme.

- Te voilà, Yahiko-chan ! S'écrit-il joyeusement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment, s'étonne le dénommé Yahiko en détaillant le vêtement de mon frère.

- Mais j'ai gagné notre pari ! S'exclame fièrement mon frère.

Je plaque ma main contre mon front et soupire. Tout ça pour un pari !

- Et où est ton cousin ? Demande mon frère à Yahiko.

- Par là, il va arriver. Et donc voici ton frère, Sasuke, c'est bien ça ?

À l'entente de mon nom, je relève la tête.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, confirmai-je en inclinant le buste. _Yuroshkune._

- Yahiko Uzumaki, se présente l'autre.

Je me redresse brutalement. Je jette un œil à mon frère qui aborde un air innocent. Putain, je vais l'étriper ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de mettre à exécution mon parricide car une voix que je connais bien m'interpelle:

- Sasuke ?

Je me retourne. À côté de Yahiko, Naruto est là. Il me dévisage un peu éberlué. Je rougis en me rendant compte de ma tenue. Je me racle la gorge, gêné.

- Naruto, murmurai-je en inclinant la tête.

Un silence gêné dure quelques secondes.

- Bon ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie, s'exclame gaiement mon frère, mais j'ai gagné mon pari ! Yahi-chan, tu es à moi toute la soirée !

Avec ébahissement, je vois mon frère attraper le bras du plus grand des cousins Uzumaki et se coller à lui. Ses lèvres sont très proches de celle du roux lorsqu'il répète:

- Toute la soirée, rien qu'à moi !

Les joues de Yahiko se fardent de rouge. Avec un petit gloussement (qui ne présage rien de bon pour sa pauvre victime), Itachi se fait happer par la foule en traînant son « ami ».

- C'est moi ou mon frère est en train de draguer, Uzumaki-san ? Murmurai-je ébahi, fixant toujours l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt.

Ton frère est bien en train de draguer mon cousin, rigola Naruto. Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un ? Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il court après mon cousin. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avec que Yahiko ne craque.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Itachi était gay, expliquai-je encore un peu sous le choc.

Je me passe une main sur le visage. Non seulement mon abrutit de frère est gay, mais en plus, il s'est arrangé pour me laisser seul avec Naruto, tout en partant batifoler avec sa future conquête. Je le hais. Oh ! Comme je le hais.

- Itachi, Itachi ! Marmonnai-je dans ma main.

Je lève les yeux vers Naruto. Son regard incertain me fixe. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens quelques secondes avant d'être attirés par un point derrière lui. Un point rose. Tout les poils de mon corps se hérissent.

- Merde ! Sakura ! Pestai-je.

J'attrape le poignet du blond devant moi, et, faisant demi-tour, me met à courir dans la direction opposé à la jeune fille. Un écart entre deux stand me permet de sortir de l'allée. Le festival a été organisé dans un parc proche de chez moi. Aussi, connaissais-je plutôt bien les lieux. La nuit est clair, je peux donc voir où je marche. Je zigzague avec aisance entre les arbres, tirant toujours Naruto par le poignet. Le vent s'engouffre entre les frondaisons. De mon autre main, je retire des cheveux qui me cachent la vue.

_« Deux grains de folie dans le vent »_

C'est lorsque j'aperçois les grilles du parc que je m'arrête. Le souffle un peu court, je prend appuie sur un arbre. Dans ma course folle, je ne me suis pas trop interrogé. J'ai juste filé. Je pose mes yeux sur Naruto dont j'ai lâché le poignet. Il est tout aussi essoufflé que moi.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que Sakura me voie, lui expliquai-je. Déjà qu'elle me harcèle au lycée, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle vienne me gâcher les vacances.

Naruto se contente de hocher silencieusement la tête. Le silence s'installe, seulement perturbé par nos souffles qui reprennent leur rythme habituel. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Lui non plus je pense. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et pose mon dos sur le tronc de l'arbre. Mes yeux croisent les siens, hésitants. Pendant un instant dont je ne saurai juger la longueur, nous nous contentons de nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il s'approche doucement de moi. Alors qu'il n'est qu'à un souffle de moi, il pose son front contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux un moment. Moi, je ne peux pas quitter son visage des yeux. Son souffle se perd sur mes lèvres. Les siennes sont mordillées par une de ses canines. Je suis des yeux les lignes fines qui barrent ses joues à la manière de moustaches. J'inspire profondément. Il faut mettre les choses au clair.

- Naruto, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Ses yeux cyan s'ouvrent et me transpercent. Sous leur poids, je perd de nouveau mes mots:

- Je...

Pendant quelques secondes, je me retrouve comme un idiot, cherchant mes mots. Je crois que, dans toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant perdu mes mots qu'en sa présence. Et alors que je ne m'y attend pas, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu. Puis, me rendant compte de la situation, je me détend. Ses bras s'appuient de chaque côté de mon corps contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son corps est plaqué contre le mien. Le baiser d'abord doux, s'approfondit lorsque je lui donne accès à ma bouche. Mes bras entourent sa nuque. L'un des siens vient se poser dans le creux de mes reins et me rapproche de lui. Mon cœur accélère la cadence dans ma cage thoracique. Ses lèvres me font perdre pied et la caresse de nos langues me rend fou.

_« Deux âmes brûlantes »_

Je m'accroche à lui, désireux de ne pas mettre fin à notre étreinte. Ses bras puissants enserrent mon corps plus mince. Notre échange me laisse pantelant dans son étreinte, lorsque nous nous écartons à bout de souffle. Je me pend à son cou, pour déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser. Ses mains remontent dans mon dos. L'une d'entre elles se cache dans mes cheveux. Son nez vient, par la suite, se nicher dans ma nuque. Il inspire profondément. Un peu hésitant, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il me serre longuement dans ses bras. Je ne cherche pas à réfléchir et profite juste de l'instant présent. Il finit par s'écarter un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne cherche même plus à être fier. Je ne fais plus attention si mes gestes sont « dignes » d'un Uchiwa. Je ne répond plus qu'à mes désirs. Aussi, je lui propose rapidement:

- Je n'habite pas très loin. Mes parents sont de sortie.

- Il hoche la tête.

Et m'embrasse de nouveau. Après une longue étreinte, je lui saisi de nouveau la main et l'entraîne à ma suite, un peu moins vite que tout à l'heure passons rapidement les grilles du parc. Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne.

_« Deux enfants »_

Je ne réagis pas vraiment. Mon cœur se contente de cogner dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Nous arrivons rapidement chez moi. Je pousse le portail qui mène au jardin. Nous remontons le chemin qui mène jusqu'à ma porte. Je sens qu'il observe avec curiosité ma demeure. Devant la porte, j'attrape ma clef que j'ai laissé dans une imperfection du mur, faute d'avoir des poches. Les bras de Naruto s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Son souffle se répand dans ma nuque me faisant frissonner. Ses lèvres frôlent la peau de mon cou. Je m'empresse de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Il me mordille doucement la peau. Dire que tout ça à commencé à cause d'un chantage. Pour m'amuser.

_« Il y a des salauds qui pillent le cœur des hommes » _

Je me retourne vivement entre ses bras pour reprendre ses lèvres. Ma main tâtonne et trouve la poignet de la porte. J'ouvre et mes pas l'entraîne à l'intérieur à reculons. Il donne un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer. J'enlève assez facilement mes geta qui tombent avec un bruit mât dans l'entrée. Naruto se déchausse en appuyant sur le talon de ses baskets. Il se retourne ensuite brusquement, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi tout ça à lieu.

_« Et des hommes qui ne savent plus trop d'où l'amour tire son charme »_

Et je m'en fiche totalement lorsqu'il me plaque un peu brusquement contre la porte. Ses lèvres lâchent les miennes pour venir dans mon cou. Il s'attaque à la peau sensible de l'endroit. Je lâche un gémissement lorsque sa langue dessine des arabesques sur ma peau. Ma tête part en arrière, lui offrant plus de surface à embrasser. Ses baisers papillons me font frissonner.

_« Des papillons de fleur en fleur »_

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste. L'une d'elle est posée sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre joue avec le bas de mon yukata. Il passe sa main à travers l'ouverture, écartant les pans de mon vêtement. Sa main frôle ma cuisse et se promène impunément sur ma jambe. Je sens mon bas-ventre s'éveiller sous ses caresses. Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes pour un langoureux baiser. Je le pousse un peu et le guide dans ma maison. Nous montons un escalier. En haut, il reprend mes lèvres. Je nous dirige un peu à tâtons jusqu'à un fusuma qui mène à ma chambre. Mes mains ont du mal à pousser le panneau. Surtout lorsque d'autres viennent entremêler leur doigts avec les miens. Je ris un peu.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir ouvrir si tu continues !

Il sourit dans mon cou et relève ses yeux vers moi. Ses lèvres sont toute proche des miennes.

- Mais je ne peux pas me retenir ! Tu es beaucoup trop mignon avec ce kimono.

Je vire au cramoisi.

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

- Sexy, tu préfères ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, totalement embarrassé. Ses lèvres se penchent doucement vers les miennes.

- Et puis c'est un yukata, baka ! Tentai-je pour cacher ma gène.

Mais mes mots sont happés par ses lèvres.

_« D'amour en amour de cœur »_

Ses doigts libèrent les miens pour faire coulisser le panneau. Il attrape ma jambe et la remonte jusqu'à sa hanche. Puis il passe sa main sous mon fessier. Je comprend le message et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me mène jusque dans ma chambre tout en me mangeant les lèvres. Il s'écarte pour jeter un œil et repère rapidement le lit. Il me couche dessus. Mes jambes autour de sa taille l'obligent à me suivre. Il s'allonge au-dessus de moi, ses avant bras de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser. Mes bras entourent sa nuque et nous échangeons encore un baiser. Je ne vois plus que lui. Je ne sens plus que lui. Naruto est partout.

_« Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile »_

Il s'écarte un peu de moi. Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner. Je continue mon ascension en attirant le tissu avec moi. Je l'en débarrasse rapidement. Ses mains écartent le tissus de mon yukata qui couvre le haut de mon corps. Mon obi se desserre comme ses mains partent à la découverte de mon buste. Mais la ceinture de tissu est encombrante.

Je me redresse un peu et tente de défaire le nœud dans mon dos. Ses mains rejoignent les miennes. Ses doigts défont le nœud avec une lenteur voulu. Il est assis sur mes cuisses. Son torse effleure le mien et son souffle se repend sur mon visage. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Je peux y voir une note de désir qui m'excite terriblement. Ses mains effleurent mes doigts tout en défaisant l'entrelacement du tissu. Ses lèvres sont terriblement proches des miennes. Et sont terriblement envoûtantes.

Je sens le tissus relâcher mon tour de taille. Ses mains attrapent les miennes et entremêlent nos doigts. Je bascule sous lui comme il m'embrasse et s'allonge. Notre baiser fiévreux me laisse pantelant. Ses baisers descendent le long de ma mâchoire. Il me mordille un peu le lobe d'oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à mon cou qu'il couvre de baisers. Sa bouche rejoint mes pectoraux et sa langue vient déranger mes mamelons. Je soupire sous ses caresses et mes mains, délaissés par les siennes qui retracent les courbes de mon corps, s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Il se débarrasse de l'obi en l'envoyant un peu plus loin sur le lit. Le tissu se courbe gracieusement avant de s'affaisser.

_« Ou ceux qui brûle leur voile »_

Sa langue trace des dessins abstraits sur mon ventre et descend de plus en plus. Il écarte plus largement les pans de mon vêtement. Ses mains font glisser mon boxer. Le frottement du tissu sur mon aine me fait violemment frissonner. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres devant mon gémissement. Sa bouche embrasse mon bas-ventre et descend de plus en plus.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Naruto, dis-je en me redressant.

Je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, vu qu'il n'assumait pas du tout son attirance pour les hommes. Il se redresse à son tour et attrape mes lèvres pour un langoureux baiser.

_« Embrasse-moi dessus bord »_

- C'est vraiment adorable de ta part de t'en inquiéter, murmure-t-il ensuite, me faisant rougir. Mais j'ai vraiment très envie de te faire crier de plaisir.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main saisit mon membre tendu et entame un long va-et-vient. Je me mord furieusement la lèvre inférieur et étouffe tant bien que mal un gémissement. Ses mouvements me font frissonner et gémir sourdement.

_« Viens mon ange retracer le ciel »_

Il me repousse doucement sur les draps. Autant pour ma fierté et mon ego. Je me fais totalement dominer. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de ma main, comme il accélère la cadence. Je ne peux museler le gémissement qui m'échappe. Mais il s'arrête subitement, me laissant pantelant et en manque.

- Naru...toooo, soufflai-je lorsqu'il prend mon membre en bouche.

Mes mains s'accrochent maintenant violemment au draps. Tout mes muscles se tendent et m'enfoncent un peu plus dans le lit.

_« J'irai crucifier ton corps »_

Cet antre chaud fait palpiter, et mon cœur, et mon corps. Le plaisir plante ses crocs brûlants dans mon bas-ventre. Mes yeux se ferment. Le monde devient noir. Noir de plaisir. Sa langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de ma virilité en une sorte de danse électrisante. Chacun de ses mouvements sur mon désir tendu se répercute en moi, comme une onde de choc. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille. Peut-être inconsciemment, son pouce droit dessine des cercles sur ma hanche. Je sens la jouissance approcher. Ses canines s'accrochent sans souffrance sur mon aine. Ma main plonge dans ses cheveux. J'essaie de le prévenir qu'il me pousse à bout mais un long frisson me secoue des pieds à la tête et je me relâche dans sa bouche.

_« Pourrai-je dé-punaiser tes ailes ? »_

Il se redresse. Je m'assois tant bien que mal, les vagues de plaisir fouettant encore mon corps. Je désigne d'un geste de la main une bouteille d'eau sur ma table de nuit. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête et boit une gorgée. Une goutte glisse le long de sa mâchoire. Je me presse contre lui, mon yukata traînant derrière moi. Ma langue remonte doucement jusqu'à la source du glissement.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je contre son souffle.

Il rebouche la bouteille et la pose sur le lit. Puis il me sourit un peu et m'embrasse doucement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, me souffle-t-il amusé.

Je m'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. Bien plus sauvagement, cependant. Mes lèvres glissent contre les siennes. D'humeur joueuse, il me refuse l'accès à sa bouche. Mais je suis moi-même un grand joueur. D'un cou de dent qui le surprend, je force le passage. Vivement, j'enlace nos deux langues.

_« Embrasser, te mordre en même temps »_

Ses bras me plaquent contre lui. Je le serre contre moi, écorchant même sa peau de mes ongles.

_« Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant »_

Il s'éloigne soudainement de moi, mettant fin à notre baiser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de protestation.

_« Te supplier de me revenir »_

Il se relève du lit et tente de défaire son pantalon. Le bouton ne semble pas vouloir se laisser faire. J'attrape l'un de ses bras et le tire à moi. Il tombe à la renverse sur le matelas. Je le repousse ensuite, l'allongeant sur le lit. La bouteille tombe au sol dans un bruit mât.

_« Et tout faire pour te voir partir » _

- Je vais m'en occuper, murmurai-je en défaisant le bouton puis la fermeture de son short.

Il se laisse docilement faire. Rapidement, il se retrouve en caleçon. Son érection est douloureusement prisonnière du tissu. Avec lenteur, je retire le dernier vêtement. Les traits de son visage se contractent. Ses mains se serrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser filer un léger gémissement. Je me penche vers son entrejambe. Ma langue remonte doucement de la base jusqu'au gland le faisant se tendre. J'étale du bout de la langue le pré-sperme. Il gémit mon nom. Je dessine des arabesques sur son membre qui le font se tortiller de plaisir. Après l'avoir un peu fait attendre, je prend son désir en bouche. Ma langue continue son manège. J'englobe de plus en plus son aine. Et il gémit de plus en plus fort.

- Ssaaaaass'ke !

Ils se mord violemment la lèvre. Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je le veux. Maintenant. En moi. Malgré une légère appréhension. Je délaisse son membre, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Chacun son tour. J'attrape sous mon lit une boîte de laquelle j'extirpe un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Je les pose près de nous lorsque je le rejoins de nouveau. Je l'embrasse longuement. La sensation de nos lèvres qui se mouvent en même temps, de nos langues qui s'entremêle et de nos corps qui se heurtent, me fait toujours perdre pied. Je m'écarte de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je veux aller jusqu'au bout, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

_« Viens ! Emmène-moi là-bas »_

Ses yeux sont surpris quand je me remet face à lui. Puis, un léger rougissement apparaît sur ses pommettes.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, explique-t-il, gêné.

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, murmurai-je. Je serrai le receveur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je m'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de riposter. Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire flancher. Nos membres tendus se frôlent nous faisant gémir tout deux. Puis j'attrape le tube de lubrifiant. Avant que j'ai pu me l'étaler sur les doigts, il me le prend doucement des mains. Puis, répand le liquide sur trois de ses doigts.

- Explique-moi comment faire, m'ordonne-t-il.

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Mais il est déterminé:

- Si nous allons jusqu'au bout, je veux te préparer.

Je ne proteste pas plus que ça. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Il se place entre mes jambes écartées.

- Un doigt après l'autre, murmurai-je.

Avec douceur, il fait pénétrer l'un de ses doigts dans mon intimité. J'inspire profondément. Jusque là, ça va. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Bouge doucement, continuai-je.

Il s'exécute. Je m'habitue à cette présence dérangeante.

- Un autre maintenant.

Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Je me tend. C'est déjà plus douloureux. Je hoche brièvement la tête et il reprend ses mouvements. D'abord gênant et légèrement douloureux, cela devient petit à petit supportable.

- Un dernier, soufflai-je.

Avec précaution, il insère un dernier doigt. Je me mord la lèvre. Si cette partie est douloureuse, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que se sera lorsque se sera à son tour de me pénétrer. Je me tend lorsqu'il commence ses va-et-vient. Mon dos s'arque brutalement lorsqu'il touche un point sensible. Je ne peut m'empêcher de gémir. Il recommence le mouvement, me faisant frissonner. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et mes yeux se ferment sous les vagues de plaisir qui commencent à s'échouer dans mon corps. J'en veux plus.

- Ça suffit, haletai-je.

Il s'arrête immédiatement. Je me redresse, un peu tremblant. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. J'ai chaud. Terriblement chaud. Cependant, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'attrape la capote que je déballe d'un geste sûr. Je la déroule autour de son membre dressé.

- Je serais doux, me promet-il en se penchant sur moi.

- Non, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire qui le surprend.

Je le pousse de la main, le faisant se rasseoir sur ses cuisses.

- C'est moi qui mène la danse, expliquai-je à ses yeux perdus.

_« Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas »_

Je me hisse sur ses jambes. Les pans de mon yukata sont comme la traîne d'une longue robe autour de moi. Je me place sur ses cuisses, au dessus de son désir dressé. Je respire profondément. Puis entame lentement ma descente. Mes mains sont posées sur ses épaules alors que les siennes sont sur mes hanches, me guidant sans me brusquer. Je grimace lorsqu'il me pénètre. C'est douloureux. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules. Son pouce s'est remis à décrire des cercles sur ma hanche. Je me concentre sur cette caresse. Doucement, il me pénètre complètement. Je m'affaisse contre lui. Mes bras enroulent son cou et mon nez vient se nicher dans sa nuque. Je halète et tente de m'habituer à cette imposante présence.

_« Écorche mes ailes »_

- Le sexe n'est pas une première pour moi, murmurai-je à son oreille. Mais je n'ai jamais était uke. C'est aussi une première pour moi... en quelque sorte.

Il me sert brusquement dans ses bras. Je me gorge de son odeur. Ses lèvres déposent des baisers papillons dans mon cou. Ses mains me caressent doucement le dos. Je me redresse sur ses cuisses. Nos regards se croisent. J'inspire profondément. La douleur est encore un peu présente. Un frisson me parcourt lorsque ses doigts font glisser les manches de mon yukata. Avec douceur, il me défait de ce dernier vêtement. Je me positionne mieux et me relève. Puis je me rengaine en lui. Mes mains se crispent de nouveau sur ses épaules. Mais je reprend mon mouvement. Ses mains sur ma taille m'aident. Il halète. Je vois avec fascination son visage être gagné par le plus grand plaisir. Ses yeux mi-clos me fixent mais se perdent dans les limbes du plaisir. Son souffle saccadé s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses pommettes sont rougies. Ses cheveux tombent en une pluie d'or autour de son visage. Une goutte de sueur perle à sa tempe. Les mouvements deviennent moins douloureux et plus plaisant. Alors qu'il se rengaine en moi encore une fois, je me cambre et pousse un cri d'extase. Il vient de toucher ma prostate.

_« Envole-moi »_

Mes jambes tremblent à force de se plier et de se tendre, et cet vague de plaisir en moi semble m'avoir faucher. Naruto le sent, car il s'occupe de tout à partir de là. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon buste et me couchent sous lui. Il embrasse mon front où la sueur commence à perler avant de reprendre. La cadence qu'il prend est plus rapide que précédemment, sans être brusque. Il se rengaine plusieurs fois en moi jusqu'à me faire gémir sans retenu. Son corps frôle le mien me faisant frissonner. L'une de mes mains monte jusqu'à son visage. Mes doigts effleurent sa joue. Ses yeux ciel d'été me transpercent. La lueur de plaisir que j'y lis me secoue de l'intérieur. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Ses coups de reins sont toujours aussi doux. Je sais qu'il ne se laisse pas aller. Il m'a promis d'être doux. Et il tiendra sa promesse. Même si cette certitude me touche, le temps n'est plus à la douceur. Je veux qu'il se laisse aller.

_« Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois »_

Aussi passai-je mes bras autour de son cou et attirai-je sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Naruto, haletai-je. Laisse-toi aller. Accélère.

Il hésite.

- S'il te plaaaiiittt !

Je sens qu'il cède. La vitesse de ses coups de reins va crescendo. Et mon plaisir aussi.

_« Mille fois entrelaçons-nous »_

J'enroule sa taille de mes jambes et presse son corps contre le mien. Il touche violemment ma prostate. Je me cambre entre ses bras. Ma tête part vers l'arrière et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent:

- P'taaaiiiinnn ! Naruuuutoo, c'est bon !

Son corps frissonne contre le mien. Ses gémissements se mêlent aux miens. Son souffle se répand dans mon cou.

_« Et laçons nous même en dessous »_

Mes jambes sont crispés autour de sa taille. Mes membres sont tendus par le plaisir. Mon souffle est haché. Mon monde est submergé par ce corps pressé contre le mien.

_« Serre moi, encore... »_

La jouissance est proche. Ses coups se font plus sec. Mes cris sont bien trop audible mais je m'en fiche. Mes bras le serrent de toutes mes forces.

_«... serre-moi »_

Son bras droit est enroulé autour de ma taille et me colle à lui. Sa main gauche se perd dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes et ses mains m'agrippent de manière possessive. Tous mes sens saturent. Sa bouche boit mon cri de jouissance et je me délecte du sien. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer.

_« Jusqu'à étouffer de toi »._

Il s'écarte de moi et se retire. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, haletant. De mon côté, je reste allongé sur le dos, le souffle court et un bras replié sur les yeux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé le sexe. Merde alors ! Je suis un uke ! Argh... démoralisant. Je reprend conscience de la réalité un peu avant mon partenaire. Je me redresse et gagne ma salle de bain privé. Je nettoie rapidement mon bas-ventre souillé et mes cuisse dégoulinant de sperme.

Lorsque je retourne à la chambre, il semble avoir repris ses esprits, même si fatigué. Il a enfilé son boxer. Mais le reste de son corps, pour mon plus grand plaisir est encore visible. Ce corps dont je viens de faire la connaissance intime. Et dont la peau caramel me fait tant envie. Je regagne doucement le lit. Allongé sur le côté, ses yeux sont mis-clos. Un air calme est sur ses traits.

Je m'allonge doucement dans une position similaire, face à lui. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Parce que cela implique une discussion. Et je crois bien qu'elle me fait un peu peur... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Et surtout, je ne sais pas ce dont, moi, j'ai envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je préférerai qu'il se passe. Je suis un peu perdu. J'ai encore perdu mes mots. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Le plus tard sera le mieux. Me laisser glisser dans le monde du rêve est la meilleur solution.

J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses mains sur moi. Son corps est tout près. Son souffle devenu régulier me berce. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. Ni le toucher. Pourtant, dieu sait que j'en ai envie. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est tellement plaisant. Un léger frisson me parcourt et je me mordille la lèvre. Des flash de nos ébats me font monter le rouge aux joues. Je crois que j'ai vraiment crié fort. Fait chier !

Je plonge doucement vers le sommeil. Mais alors que je me sens sombrer, un contact me réveille. J'entrouvre les yeux avec un grognement. Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil ? Et je tombe nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus. Mes lèvres contre les siennes sont la première partie de mon corps engourdi que je parviens à sentir de nouveau. Je l'attire contre moi, oubliant tous les problèmes que ce « réveil » risque de mettre à jour.

_« Serre-moi encore... »_

- Mon geste un peu brusque le fait rire. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je le sens inspirer profondément.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Je veux que tu vois un truc.

Je lui adresse un regard étonné lorsqu'il se redresse au dessus de moi. Mais son sourire énigmatique ne me donne pas plus d'informations. Il entrelace nos doigts pour m'obliger à me lever à sa suite. Hors du lit, il attrape mon yukata froissé sur les draps et m'en drape. Je me laisse faire, encore un peu brumeux et totalement perdu par ce manège.

Je ne suis pas plus avancé lorsqu'il décide de me porter dans ses bras, soudainement, me faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise absolument pas Uchiwesque. Je me raccroche donc vivement à son cou lorsqu'il me porte en mode princesse. Que ma fierté repose en paix, elle vient d'être achevée. Il marche jusqu'à la baie vitrée au fond de ma chambre dont il ouvre la vitre. Elle donne sur mon balcon. Il est suffisamment grand pour que j'y installe un ou deux fauteuils, quelques poufs et une petite table.

Naruto prend place sur l'un des fauteuils, me calant contre son torse. Je reste silencieux quelques instants, un peu interloqué. Naruto a toujours son petit sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Ses yeux me fuient pour ne pas me révéler trop de choses. Le vent souffle toujours et je ne peux retenir un léger frisson. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me promener sur mon balcon à cette heure-ci et en caleçon qui plus est. Je tire sur le kimono pour me couvrir davantage. Je remarque que Naruto est toujours torse nu bien qu'il est enfilé de nouveau son short. Je décide de me lover encore plus contre lui (après tout je n'ai plus de fierté). Ses bras m'entourent et me serrent doucement.

_« Serre-moi »_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Tu vas voir. Attend encore un peu.

- Mais, on attend quoi ?

Sourire énigmatique.

- Donne moi au moins un indice.

Son sourire se fait grand et amusé. Presque... narquois. Copieur. Il ignore chacune de mes questions à partir de là. Agacé, je saisis son visage entre mes mains et tire sur ses joues.

- Avoue tout ! Ordonnai-je en déformant son visage.

- Maich aïe !

- Répond !

Il me tire la langue. Ses mains rejoignent les miennes et parviennent à me faire lâcher prise. Il se frotte énergiquement la joue.

- Ça fait mal ! S'écrie-t-il outré.

Je lui tire à mon tour la langue puis croise les bras et détourne le regard. Je boude. Lui me regarde un instant puis s'esclaffe. Je crois bien que je vais l'étriper. Mais alors que je tourne furieusement la tête vers lui, ses lèvres viennent cueillir les miennes. Mon cœur palpite à mes oreilles. Ce salaud est doué ! Ses bras passent derrière mon dos pour nous rapprocher, et mes mains autour de sa nuque. Notre baiser s'intensifie lorsque sa langue passe, l'air de rien, la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes yeux sont fermés. Mon corps est accaparé par le sien. Mes lèvres sont scellées par les siennes. Ma langue obnubilée par la sienne. Son odeur est la seule chose que je sens.

_« Jusqu'à étouffer de toi »_

Notre échange se termine brusquement dans un bruit soudain. Je sursaute entre ses bras et mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par la lueur qui s'épanouit dans le ciel. Une seconde fusée s'envole vers les nuages et explose dans une myriade d'étoiles.

- Le feu d'artifice... murmurai-je.

Il est vrai que tout festival d'été qui se respecte se termine par un feu d'artifice. Mes yeux restent rivés sur les fleurs qui éclosent dans le ciel. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de feu d'artifice. Le nez de Naruto vient se nicher dans ma nuque et caresse mes cheveux.

- Tu as l'air d'un enfant, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me tourne vers lui, un peu rougissant de m'être laissé aller.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, me dit-il en riant.

Pour cacher ma gêne, je me love un peu plus contre lui.

_« Serre-moi... »_

Ses doigts viennent soulever mon menton et le ramène à lui. Il pose son front sur le mien et m'entoure de ses bras.

_« ...encore... »_

Tout a disparu dans ma tête. Hormis son contact et sa présence. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi dans cet instant suspendu. Et alors que le ciel résonne des cris des fusées, je m'avoue que j'y resterai bien encore un peu, entre ses bras.

_« Serre-moi. »_

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Reviewez !


	3. Chapter 2

Ohayo mina-san !

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de Hanabi ! Tout frais, tout chaud à peine sorti de la bêta-correction !

Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé celui-là ^^ Il m'a donné du fil à retordre

Dans la guimauve et le mignon, hein ! Cette fois-ci j'écris avec la chanson _Ce que l'on s'aime_, de Tryo toujours. Naruto et Sasuke s'interroge sur le bien fondé de leur relation. Lisez pour découvrir ce qu'il va en advenir ;)

Réponse aux reviews des visiteurs:

**Saskia1993**: Je suis contente que, malgré qu'il soit un peu OOC, Sasuke te plaise. Il est bien plus mignon sans son désir de vengeance ;) Je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**NblY0310: **Je suis contente que tu es trouvé le prologue plaisant et j'espère que la suite, un peu guimauve, ne t'as pas déçu. J'espère avoir moi aussi rajouter ma petite touche perso qui rendra cette histoire plaisante à lire. "Chamboulée" carrément ! Là je suis aux anges ;) Si en plus tu trouves ma fic originale que demander de plus ? J'espère te retrouver dans une autre review ;)

Merci à toutes celles (et peut-être ceux ? x) ) qui ont laissé des reviews ! C'est tellement plaisant pour un auteur de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Ce que l'on s'aime**

Le vent souffle, éparpillant le froid et les flocons de neige. L'hiver s'est installé depuis peu. J'aime bien cette saison. Les paysages surtout. Froids, glacés et entièrement blancs. J'observe d'un œil amusé les silhouettes qui avancent prudemment sur les trottoirs, emmitouflés à l'extrême dans de chauds manteaux. Bonnets, gants et écharpes ont fait leur grand retour, comme chaque année.

Le spectacle ne me diverti pas longtemps, et mes pensées se tournent à nouveau vers lui. Sasuke. Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de mon esprit. Et ça m'emmerde à un point inimaginable. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir ou m'en vouloir. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ?

Tout est allé tellement vite au début... Je me souviens nettement de l'évolution de mes sentiments à son égard. Faut pas croire que je parle d'amour ou de romantisme, hein ! Au début, je pouvais pas le voir. Il me donnait l'impression d'un premier de la classe arrogant et vaniteux. Ce qui s'est avéré tout à fait juste.

Lorsque Tsunade-baa-chan en a eu marre qu'on se tape dessus, elle s'est décidé à ce qu'il me donne des cours particuliers. J'ai eu beau crier, elle n'a pas changer d'avis et m'a rapidement dégagé de son bureau. Au début, j'allais vraiment à contrecœur à ces cours. Non seulement l'autre n'arrêtait pas de me prendre de haut, mais en plus il fallait que je me plonge dans les études, choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas, à vrai dire. Mais petit à petit, j'ai senti que, malgré ces commentaires acerbes et nos regards tueurs, nous ne nous détestions plus vraiment. Nous sommes finalement parvenu à nous supporter l'un l'autre. Juste se supporter. Mais cet autre _teme_ a eu envie de jouer. Et malheureusement pour moi, je fus sa victime.

C'est peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à avoir un regard neuf sur Sasuke. Il était infiniment différent lorsqu'il me touchait. Ces gestes me semblaient empreint d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il n'était plus un p***** d'égoïste froid et dédaigneux. Mais je ne parvenais pas tout à fait à saisir cet infime changement. Nos rapports devinrent tactiles, physiques puis nettement plus charnels. En fait, nous avons commencé par le sexe avant de nous interroger sur le reste. On couchait juste ensemble, on ne se posait pas plus de questions au début. À aucun moment je ne m'étais imaginé qu'il puisse prendre tant de place dans ma vie. On a fait une relation à l'envers. Même pas en fait, c'est un grand n'importe quoi depuis le début.

_« J'aurais préféré, pour toi, juste inverser le cours des choses »_

Je me demande comment ça se serait passé si on avait commencé par apprendre à se connaître ? Si on avait commencé par s'aimer d'abord. Si Sasuke n'avait rien fait, est-ce que l'on aurait quand même fini par se rapprocher ? Est-ce que notre relation aurait été moins houleuse ?

_« J'aurai aimé -et toi ?-, une main tendu, une rose »_

- Il se passe des choses intéressantes dehors, Naruto ?

Je sursaute et reprend pied avec la réalité. Je tombe nez à nez avec mon professeur de sciences. Je me mord la lèvre. Zut ! J'avais oublié que j'étais en cour.

- Euh..., non, non pas spécialement, Yamato-senseï. Je suis désolé, je vais suivre le cour, m'excusai-je rapidement.

Je connais bien mon senseï, il sait être effrayant. Il me fixe un instant avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre son cours, non sans m'avoir jeter un regard d'avertissement. Je jure doucement. Cet enfoiré de Sasuke ! Même quand il n'est pas là, il parvient à m'emmerder. N'empêche, avec notre dernière dispute en date, je ne sais pas s'il va bien vouloir me parler. Il sait se faire muet comme une tombe, le dialogue devient étrangement compliqué dans ces cas là. Je soupire et jette un œil à ma montre. Encore deux heures à tenir.

_« J'aurai aimé de toi la certitude d'un geste »_

La sonnerie libératrice retentit. Je me lève d'un bond de ma chaise, fourguant rapidement toutes mes affaires dans mon sac scolaire. Un mini embouteillage se créé dans le couloir, m'empêchant d'avancer aussi vite que je le voudrais. Je marche lentement au milieu de la cohue des élèves, me retenant d'en bousculer pour me frayer un chemin. Je parviens enfin à gagner la porte et à sortir dans la cour. Mon regard en fait rapidement le tour. Malgré toutes les têtes brunes, je suis sûr d'être capable de le repérer. Mais c'est une tête rose et une tête blonde qui attirent mon attention. Je me dirige vers les deux filles. Généralement, Sasuke n'est jamais très loin. J'observe attentivement les alentours. J'aperçois les quelques mèches sombres d'une coiffure déstructurée de cul de canard disparaître à l'angle du portail. J'accélère le pas pour le rattraper. Je l'aperçois un peu plus loin dans la rue, ouvrant la portière d'une voiture.

- Sas'ke ! L'interpellai-je fortement.

Ces yeux noirs se lèvent un instant vers moi. Je ne parviens pas à y lire grand chose. Puis, comme si je ne l'avais pas hélé, il rentre dans la voiture et claque la portière. Je n'ai le temps de faire que quelques pas avant qu'elle ne démarre et s'éloigne. Je grogne entre mes dents.

_« Simplement quand ça ne va pas, ne pas se fuir comme la peste »_

Non seulement il m'a évité toute la journée, mais en plus, il m'ignore volontairement ce soir.

Je crois que je vais...

- Naruto ? m'interroge une voix atone que je connais bien.

###

- Démarre, demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

Mon frère me jette un regard étonné dans le rétroviseur, puis remarque la tête blonde devant le lycée. Sans un mot, il tourne le contact et démarre la voiture. J'appuie mon coude sur la portière et mon menton prend appuie sur la paume de ma main. Les maisons défilent doucement sous mes yeux, sans que je n'y prête attention. Je ne sais combien de temps ne s'écoule avant que mon frère ne rompt le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?

###

Je propose à Gaara une canette, mais il refuse d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il s'assoie sur un banc à proximité, m'attendant pendant que je choisis ma boisson. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Je glisse une ou deux pièces dans la machine.

Gaara est l'un de mes plus proche amis. Je le connais depuis presque aussi longtemps que Kiba. Nous avons été voisins. Sa sœur, lorsque j'étais enfant, venait parfois me garder pendant que mes parents sortait. Rare étaient ces soirées, mais elle emmena à l'une d'entre elles son petit frère Gaara. C'était un garçon silencieux et tout sauf sociable. Mais, nous nous étions lié malgré tout.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux numéros inscrits sous les boissons, avant de taper celui qui m'intéresse. Je me frappe le front contre la machine. Mais quel idiot je fais ! Je regarde la machine tourner le ressort d'acier complètement vide : je me suis trompé de numéro, et malheureusement pour moi, la rangée correspondant au numéro que j'ai inscrit est vide.

Je sens la présence de Gaara à mes côtés. Il sort quelques pièces et tape rapidement le bon numéro. Même s'il ne dit rien, le coin de sa lèvre est très légèrement relevé dans un micro-sourire moqueur.

- Te fous pas de moi, marmonnai-je.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

Malgré le ton neutre, j'entends la légère pointe d'ironie. Après toutes ces années d'amitié, j'ai développé une Gaarabox, me traduisant tous les sous-entendu à peine perceptibles des mots et expressions de mon ami. Il se penche, attrape la canette et me la tend. Je desselle au fond de ses yeux une lueur malicieuse. Je lui tire outrageusement la langue mais accepte la canette. Nous retournons nous asseoir en silence sur le banc. Le bois est froid sous nos fesses mais aucun de nous ne s'en plaint. Je respecte le silence de mon ami. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le brusquer. J'ouvre ma boisson avec un léger bruit métallique et la porte à mes lèvres. Un frisson me parcourt lorsque le liquide froid coule dans ma gorge. J'aurais dû prendre une boisson chaude. Je soupire après ma stupidité.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge soudainement Gaara.

Je suis étonné. Je ne pensais pas que le sujet de notre conversation serait ma relation avec Sasuke. Je me renfrogne un peu quand je lui réponds :

- Non.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un sourcil haussé. Dubitatif.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Naruto, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Je pince les lèvres en une petite mine boudeuse qui ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu.

Il me considère pendant un temps.

- Et pour quel motif cette fois ?

Je lui jette un regard noir qui ne le fait pas sourciller.

- On ne se dispute pas tant que ça ! Me récriai-je.

Nouveau regard dubitatif. Je soupire et relâche mes épaules. Il me fixe, attendant patiemment ma réponse. Il sait que je suis incapable de lui cacher quoi que se soit.

- Je ne m'en souviens même plus, avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

Il me regarde, plutôt surpris (se traduit par un léger froncement des deux sourcils).

- Alors, où est le problème ? Me questionne-t-il.

- En fait ce n'est pas le sujet de la dispute en elle-même qui fait qu'il me fait la gueule, tentai-je d'expliquer maladroitement. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi c'est parti. Un truc idiot sûrement. On s'est un peu disputé, puis énervé et finalement ça a dérapé. On s'est gueulé dessus des trucs, et voilà.

Je n'ose pas rencontrer son regard scrutateur posé sur moi. Je me sens gêné. Mais Gaara m'aurait de toute façon fait cracher le morceau.

- Naruto, pourquoi tu restes avec lui si ça ne marche pas ? Me demande-t-il plus sérieux que jamais.

_« Ils en étaient déboussolés de voir que l'on tenait quand même »_

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Non, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient auprès de lui. Mais je suis comme enchaîné. Enchaîné de mon propre plein gré.

- Mais je ne veux pas tout arrêter, là, comme ça, simplement.

_« Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter ce que l'on s'aime »_

Je tiens à lui. C'est indéniable. Je me rend compte avec quelle force je suis enchaîné à lui. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte d'à quel point, je...

- J'ai besoin de lui, affirmai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Le regard de Gaara me fait prendre conscience que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je rougis légèrement.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Je ne répond pas. Mon frère ne dit rien, attendant. Je me rencogne un peu plus dans mon siège. Je me masse doucement les tempes. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? Quand est-ce que tout à commencé à foutre le camp ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le fuis ? Combien de temps tiendrai-je mon silence radio ? Qui sera le premier à craquer ? Est-ce que cette fois aucun de nous deux ne le brisera ? Je sens que je m'embourbe dans des questions sans réponses et sans intérêt. Depuis que ce type est entré dans ma vie, rien ne va plus.

_« J'aurai préféré, ma foi, éviter nos sombres démences »_

Parfois, je me dis que je ne le recontacterai plus. Que je vais le sortir de ma vie aussi vite et soudainement qu'il y est entré. Je barrerai simplement son nom et il ne sera plus là. Il m'oubliera, je l'oublierai. Nous nous ignorerions, nous ne nous reconnaîtrions plus. Nous deviendrions des étrangers. Des fantômes de souvenir l'un pour l'autre.

_« Et maintes, maintes fois, oublier, partir en vacances »_

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Que tu ne me laisserais pas faire. Tu tenterais de m'appeler, de m'envoyer des messages. Et si je ne répondais pas, tu viendrais me voir chez moi. Et si je ne t'ouvrais pas, tu m'alpaguerais au lycée. Et si je t'ignorais, tu m'attraperais par le col et tu me secouerais. Tu me crierais que je suis un idiot, que je dois t'écouter. Que tu es le plus têtu et le plus déterminé de tous les Uzumaki. Que tu ne vas pas te laisser effacer par un _teme _arrogant et prétentieux dans mon genre.

_« En vacances de toi, mais comme l'amitié nous rattrape, »_

Et si je te répondais que tu es surtout le plus idiot de tous les Uzumaki, tu m'embrasserais. Si je ne réagissais pas, tu me prendrais à part et tu me ferais l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que je te murmure que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, saoulé de caresses et de baisers, le cœur en vadrouille. Un léger frisson sur ma peau. Non, tu ne me laisserais pas faire. En tout cas je me plais à le croire.

_« Nous rattrape à chaque fois, autant tenir quand ça dérape » _

- Il ne s'est rien passé, murmurai-je finalement.

Mon frère m'accorde une œillade courroucé.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot, _outouto_ ? Non seulement tu as la tronche d'un kilomètre de long d'un dépressif, mais en plus tu me demandes de venir te chercher au lycée, plutôt que de passer du temps avec Naruto. Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais avaler la pilule ? Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'estime pour moi, mais mon ego vient d'en prendre un sacré coup là ! S'insurge-t-il devant mon manque de compassion.

Lui perd son ego, moi j'ai perdu ma fierté. Enterrée par un beau blond. Chacun son tour et chacun sa merde, hein ! Cependant, je ne réponds rien aux taquineries de mon frère. Il soupire. Son ton est nettement plus sérieux, lorsqu'il ajoute :

- S'il te fait souffrir, ne reste pas avec lui.

- Il en est hors de question !

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus surpris par mon exclamation.

_« Ils en étaient déboussolés de voir que l'on tenait quand même »_

Je rougis violemment et tourne précipitamment la tête vers la vitre, pour masquer mon trouble. Je veux bien ne plus avoir de fierté, devenir dépressif, me poser des questions à m'en faire mal à la tête mais quand même !

_« Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter ce que l'on s'aime »_

- Tu es bien accroché, petit frère, remarque-t-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil vers moi.

J'enfouis le nez dans mon bras pour cacher ma gêne et marmonne :

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Itachi !

Il pouffe un peu. Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux une seconde, en un geste tendre.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon lorsque tu nies tous tes sentiments en bloc, Sasuke ! Se moque-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard assassin.

- Mais c'est que tu ferais presque peur !

Je vais le tuer.

- Néanmoins, ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Dans les yeux, bien évidemment. Sinon ça vaut pas ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Gaara m'interroge de ses yeux verts, que je fuis. Je suis un crétin.

- Besoin de lui ? Répète-t-il doucement.

Je rougis encore plus, si c'est possible.

- Voui, murmurai-je très très doucement.

- Je récapitule : vous vous tapez dessus tout le temps, vous vous engueulez tout le temps, mais tu ne peux pas te passez de lui.

Je lui adresse un regard noir.

- Vous avez vraiment une relation étrange, affirme-t-il.

- Certes, on n'a pas une relation très commune, soupirai-je. Peut-être qu'on a raté des trucs, qu'on est passé à côté de d'autres, qu'on a pas tout bien fait.

_« J'aurai bien voulu, tu sais, tenir le cap, sauver les murs »_

Je prend une petite pause, cherchant mes mots.

- Mais tu sais, c'est pas toujours facile. Je veux dire, on est deux mecs. C'est... c'est un peu compliqué à assumer, tu vois ? J'étais pas vraiment à l'aise au début, et puis en parler à mes amis, et tout et tout... 'fin je veux dire c'est pas facile.

_« Courir sans m'arrêter, ne pas frissonner sous l'armure »_

Je me baffe mentalement. Mon petit discours ne veux rien dire. Je soupire. Mais c'est tellement compliqué à expliquer ! Et pourtant c'est vraiment bête comme truc.

- Je vois, dit simplement Gaara.

- Vraiment ?

- Je crois...

Le silence s'installe. Je me plonge dans mes pensées. Et si tout avait été différent ? Est-ce qu'on avait merdé dès le début ? Est-ce que c'était après ? Mais à quel moment dans ce cas?Aurait-on été capable d'avoir une gentille petite vie de couple ? Non, certainement pas. Mais peut-être une relation moins houleuse ? Moins compliqué ?

_« Et j'aurai voulu, tu sais, la longue traversée tranquille »_

Et si on arrêtait tout maintenant ? Il me suffirait de stopper notre relation. Terminé. Fini. Une histoire rangée au placard... Je finirais bien par m'y faire et tout reprendra comme avant ou presque. À chaque fois que j'imagine cette possibilité, cela me paraît improbable. Mon esprit vagabonde jusqu'à une image pas si lointaine. Un yukata sombre et une moue embêté sur un fond de musique et de lanternes en papier. Puis, une étreinte câline ponctuée de feux d'artifices. À ce moment-là, Sasuke m'avait paru différent. Moi aussi j'étais différent. À cet instant précis, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas me bercer d'illusions. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple relation charnel. Il y avait comme une étincelle... Cette image m'avait trop marqué. J'aurais aimé pouvoir figer ce moment...

_« J'aurai même imaginé ne jamais atteindre une rive »_

Je me lève soudainement. Je me frotte les mains puis souffle entre mes mains jointes pour les réchauffer. J'aurais du penser à prendre des gants. J'attrape ma canette vide et la jette dans la poubelle à proximité. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, puis, faisant volte-face, je me place devant Gaara.

- Merci, lui dis-je simplement avec un immense sourire.

Un de ces sourcils se hausse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sas'ke. C'est horrible comme ce mec m'a contaminé.

- Merci ? S'étonne Gaara.

Je hoche fortement la tête.

- Oui, merci. De m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir laissé parler. Si un jour je peux te rendre la pareille n'hésite pas !

Il me regarde un instant interloqué.

- Je suis désolé de te laisser en plan comme ça, mais il faut que je fasse un petit détour avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Tu vas le voir ?

_« Ils en étaient déboussolés de voir que l'on tenait quand même »_

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et un petit signe de la main. Oui. Oui, je vais le voir. Je me sens un peu ingrat laisser Gaara tout seul comme ça. Mais je ne supporte plus de me torturer les méninges comme ça. J'en arrive même à faire des conclusions débiles ! Assez de mes jérémiades internes ! On va régler ça une bonne foi pour toute. Et je mettrai tout sur la table, je vais me débarrasser de mes hésitations. Un mélange étrange d'excitation, de crainte et d'envie m'envahit. Je veux le voir.

_« Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Itachi me lance un regard amusé. J'évite de le regarder.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

Je déteste mon frère. Je tente de prendre sur moi, mais rien n'y fait. Mes yeux fixent la fenêtre et mes lèvres ne se dessert pas d'un pouce. Un instant de silence passe... Mon frère passe à nouveau la main dans mes cheveux. Je tourne légèrement le regard et aperçoit son sourire vainqueur.

Je déteste mon frère.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Je fixe le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Cet usuratonkachi accapare mes pensées. Dire que ça m'énerve est un euphémisme. Non seulement je joue au mec amoureux et torturé, pire que ceux que l'on trouve dans les shojo, mais, en plus, je le fuis. Je viens de descendre dans ma propre estime... Je suis tombé bien bas. Mais ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça ne nous ressemble pas. Ces non-dits. Ces silences.

_« J'aurai aimé, tu sais, éviter nos fausses mesures »_

J'ai plus l'habitude des coups de gueule. Des poings. Des injures. Que tout vole. Que les coups pleuvent. Notre truc c'est de nous taper dessus. On s'engueule, on se frappe, on se déteste. Puis on s'écroule. Mais on a plus rien sur le cœur. Tout est sorti, envolé.

_« J'aurai même préféré de nous une lettre d'injures »_

Mais là on joue au chat et la souris. À je t'aime, moi non plus. Au plus con des deux. Reste à savoir qui va perdre. En tout cas, j'ai bien peur qu'on y perde tout les deux à ce train là. Parce que je ne vais pas me laisser faire non plus. Dès que ma phase « mec shojo » sera terminé, je vais aller lui parler, moi, à cet Uzumaki de mes deux ! Non, mais oh ! On ne met pas un Uchiwa dans cet état sans en subir les conséquences !

_« J'aurai voulu parfois, oui t'étrangler au quatre vents »_

Je soupire. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de le revoir ce con ! Je l'ai dans la peau. Je peux plus me débarrasser de lui. Je me lève, fortement décidé à me changer les idées. Je jette un œil à ma bibliothèque. Pas vraiment envie de lire. Mon ordinateur est éteint... la flemme de le rallumer. J'attrape la chaise roulante à côté de mon bureau, et m'y assois à califourchon, le dossier contre mon torse. Je scrute ma chambre à la recherche d'une quelconque activité. Mes yeux se pose sur le lit. Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine comme divers souvenirs remontent.

_« Te serrer dans mes bras »_

Des lèvres tendres. Des langues qui se mêlent et se démêlent. Des doigts frénétiques. Des vêtements qui glissent. Frisson de la peau. Des caresses volatiles. Des corps qui se tendent. Des sourires complices. Un désir crescendo. Des souffles qui se heurtent. Un pêle-mêle de sensations.

Je plaque mes mains froides sur mes joues en feu. Depuis quand mes ébats me font-ils rougir ?

_« Ah ! Ça je l'ai voulu souvent! _»

Une sonnerie interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

###

Mikoto Uchiwa délaissa sa cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte. On venait de sonner. En ouvrant, elle tombe nez à nez avec une tête blonde. Un sourire gêné. Puis, les lèvres s'entrouvrent pour s'expliquer :

- Euh... Je suis désolé de vous déranger Madame. Je viens voir Sasuke.

Mikoto détaille le jeune garçon, curieuse. Une de ses mains ébouriffe un peu plus sa tignasse blonde, en un geste embarrassé. Il porte encore l'uniforme de son lycée. Le même que celui de son fils, note Mikoto. Ces yeux continuent leur rapide examen, remontant sur le visage. Les trois fines traces qui barrent ces joues sont la première chose qui attire son regard. Puis des yeux d'un bleu peu ordinaire. Ils se laissent scruter sans broncher. Finalement, un petit sourire satisfait, presque fière, étire les lèvres de la mère. Naruto écarquille les yeux, notant une grande similitude avec le sourire de son enfoiré. Puis, le visage de la femme devient ce qu'il y a de plus affable et amical. Ce changement déroute un peu Naruto qui ne dit rien pourtant.

- Entre, je vais l'appeler, lui propose-t-elle en ouvrant davantage la porte.

Naruto incline légèrement le buste pour la remercier, et entre à sa suite. Il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de retourner chez Sasuke, et encore moins de rencontrer ses parents. Il n'ose pas vraiment croiser le regard de la mère de son...euh... petit-ami ? Bon, de Sasuke. Cette dernière se dirige vers des escaliers à gauche et cri dans la cage :

- Sasuke ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas !

Naruto n'entend pas de réponse, mais la femme revient vers lui, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- Je ne me suis même pas présenté, s'excuse-t-il. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Yorshkune !

Il s'incline devant elle.

- Tu es un ami de mon fils ? Demande-t-elle.

- Euh... oui, plus ou moins, répond-t-il en se redressant, gêné.

Mikoto hausse un sourcil. Plus ou moins ami, hein ?

- Tu es dans sa classe ? Continue-t-elle.

- Oui.

Un bruit de pas descendant l'escalier interrompt la conversation. Les yeux des deux interlocuteurs se tournent vers l'escalier d'où une voix agacée lance :

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps de bavarder, maman. Je fais mes dev...

Sasuke stoppe soudainement sa phrase lorsqu'il croise le regard céruléen de Naruto. Un instant de flottement. Les deux « amis » se dévisage sous l'œil curieux de Mikoto. Itachi, voulant rejoindre la cuisine, s'arrête dans le couloir, intrigué. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à son frère et à sa dernière conquête, avant de remarquer sa mère, le fixant d'un regard curieux. L'aîné laisse un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres tout en haussant une épaule. Rapide clin d'œil. Les yeux de la mère s'écarquillent comme elle commence à comprendre la situation. Un léger sourire, si semblable à ceux de ses fils, flotte sur ses lèvres.

_« Ils en étaient déboussolés de voir que l'on tenaient quand même »_

Puis, elle se tourne vers les deux garçons. Aucun n'a encore osé prendre la parole, ne sachant quoi dire. C'est Mikoto qui brise le silence.

- Eh bien Sasuke ! Depuis quand tu es impoli à ce point ? S'écrie-t-elle faussement outrée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! Viens donc dire bonjour à ton invité !

Sasuke la dévisage, interloqué. Mais s'exécute prestement. Sous ses allures de gentille femme et bonne mère de famille, Mikoto Uchiwa est une véritable démone. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas. Sasuke descend les escaliers. Il s'incline devant Naruto et marmonne :

- Ohayo Naruto.

Sa mère l'attrape par une oreille et le tire jusqu'à elle.

- Ne deviens pas un homme impoli ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dira de mon éducation, hein ? Demande Mikoto.

- Maman, arrête ça ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! S'insurge Sasuke en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il remarque le sourire goguenard de Naruto, il lui lance un regard assassin. Qui a pour seule conséquence de le faire sourire un peu plus.

_« Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter ce que l'on s'aime »_

- Et tu ne m'as jamais présenté Naruto-kun ! Lui reproche-t-elle en lâchant son oreille pour croiser ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas toujours te présenter mes amis, Maman !

- J'espère que tu te comporte bien avec lui !

- Maman, grogne Sasuke.

- Il n'est pas trop exaspérant ? Demande-t-elle à Naruto avec un sourire complice.

Le jeune homme retient un éclat de rire. Il aurait dut rencontrer la mère de Sasuke bien plus tôt.

- Ah ! Ça Madame, j'ai bien peur que votre fils ne soit la personne la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Sasuke le tue des yeux.

- Ah ! Soupire-t-elle. Il va falloir le déshériter.

- Maman ! S'écrie Sasuke, que la blague commence à exaspérer sérieusement.

- Moi, je suis pour ! S'écrie Itachi toujours derrière sa mère.

- Ne t'en mêle pas aniki !

Sasuke fait un signe de tête à Naruto. Ce dernier ne saisit pas le message. De plus en plus exaspéré, Sasuke attrape sa main pour le tirer derrière lui.

- A-attend un instant Sas'ke !

Naruto enlève rapidement ses chaussure avant de suivre le brun. Le frère lance un regard amusé au plus jeune. Ce dernier lui renvoie un regard noir avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Échange de clin d'œil entre Itachi et Naruto. Ce dernier disparaît aussi.

- Alors, Itachi ! Parle moi un peu de ce Naruto, ordonne sa mère en retournant en cuisine.

L'aîné l'y suit, étonné par la tournure que prennent les choses.

_« Ils en étaient déboussolés de voir que l'on tenait quand même »_

Pendant ce temps, Naruto jette un regard amusé sur la main qui tient son poignet. Il glisse sa propre main dans celle de son vis-à-vis. L'autre ne dit rien mais un frisson remonte le long de son bras.

_« Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Je fais coulisser le fusuma et entraîne Naruto dans ma chambre. Je retire ma main de la sienne. Un temps de silence.

- Écoute Sasuke... commence-t-il.

- Pas besoin de sortir les longs discours, Naruto.

Il me jette un regard d'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

- On a merdé. Depuis le début. Ça ne devait être qu'une histoire entre le chantage et le sexe. Ça vire à la prise de tête. Ça me fit chier, ça te fait chier. On arrête là. Et tout est réglé.

- Attend, t'emballes pas... tente-t-il.

- Je ne m'emballe pas, le coupai-je de nouveau. Ça suffit comme ça. Je me suis bien amusé, maintenant le jeux est terminé.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

Je remarque le changement d'attitude de Naruto. Mais je ne vois pas son poing filer sur mon menton. Un « ouch ! » étonné m'échappe. Naruto s'approche de moi pour me saisir par le col de ma chemise. Mais cette fois, je le vois venir. J'évite ses mains et lui renvoie un coup. À partir de cet instant, tout est un peu flou. Les coups pleuvent, s'enchaînent sans logique apparente. Tous les doutes, toutes les interrogations, les frustrations s'échappent et s'échangent dans le combat. Les insultes sont grognés. Les corps cris leur douleur mais le mental, plongé dans une sorte de rage, n'entend rien. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte est attaquée. Naruto me surprend soudainement. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Puis, il se laisse tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur le lit, et m'entraînant dans sa chute. Étonné, je ne me débat pas lorsque d'un coup de hanche, il échange nos positions. Son corps écrase le mien. Nos yeux farouches se croisent. Nos respirations sont haletantes et saccadées.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Je contemple un Sasuke fier malgré que je le surplombe. Ses mèches de cheveux sont éparpillés autour de lui, tandis qu'il me tue des yeux. Je ne me dégonfle pas et lui rend un regard déterminé.

- Écoute Sas'ke. On peut pas tout arrêter là comme ça !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous défions du regard pendant un long moment. Je n'arrive pas à faire sortir les mots. Soudain pris d'une envie, je plonge sur ses lèvres. C'est brusque, soudain. Mais je ne vois rien d'autre pour exprimer ce qui ne veut pas passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser tout d'abord. Exaspéré, ma langue vient forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippent soudainement à ma nuque pour me coller contre lui. Je tombe sur son torse, tandis qu'il me dévore les lèvres. Notre baiser n'a rien de tendre ou de doux. Nos langues se nouent et se dénouent, dans un ballet fiévreux. Un long moment nous nous embrassons. Chaque fois que nos lèvres se séparent pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle, nous retournons rapidement aux lèvres de l'autre. Comme des aimants. Nos dents se heurtent et nos bouches se scellent, jumelées.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

###

Nous finissons par mettre fin à notre échange. Nous avons le souffle court. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas.

- On est cons, hein ?

- Ouai.

Un temps.

- Vraiment con.

- Ouai

Petit silence.

- On a merdé.

- Ouai.

- Mais on peut pas arrêter.

- Ouai.

- Je t'aime.

- Ouai.

- Toi aussi, tu m'aimes ?

- Ouai.

- Ouai ?

- Ouai.

Sourires complices. Pas besoin de mots, de longs discours. Mais ça fait un peu plus mal. Faut supporter les coups.

Bouches qui se posent l'une sur l'autre. Doucement. Tendrement. Presque hésitantes. Légère caresse.

Et comme un sentiment étrange dans le creux du ventre. Comme si un immense feux d'artifice avait lieu.

_« Ce que l'on s'aime »_

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se termine Hanabi !

J'ai commencé cette fic avant de m'inscrire sur ce site . J'avais jamais eu le courage de la finir (malgré les cris de ma bêta x) ). ça me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'elle est enfin terminée :') (en fait dans ma tête je m'auto-congratule parce que c'était pas gagné d'avance ! Je suis une pro de la flemmardouille ! )

Un grand merci à ma bêta-correctrice qui laisse parfois des reviews sous le pseudonyme de Vampirette et qui fait toujours du super boulot ! (je parviendrai à l'inscrire)

Voili Voilou !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Mais surtout reviewez ! (même si ça vous a pas plut, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ;) )

à la revoyure !

PS: je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai même pas mis la traduction de Hanabi, auteure oublieuse que je suis ^^' Hanabi est un mot japonais signifiant Feux d'artifice...


End file.
